


The reign of light

by Louwesy



Series: The reign of light [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Lexa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: This is going to be done in a few parts. In this version, Clarke and the 100 land upon earth and meet up with Lexa and the coalition right away.  The grounders have all been affected by the radiation to have an a/b/o dynamic. The grounders have been oppressed and lived in fear of Azgeda for a long time.  Will the myth of the reign of light be fulfilled in time and give the people a new hope?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark’s POV

“Prisoner 319 face the wall” a guard yelled.  
“No its not my time yet- I’m still not 18” Clarke replied frantically.  
“Prisoner 319 face the wall don’t make me tell you again.”

Clarke faced the wall. It was covered in her drawings. She always would sketch the earth, a place she had only seen in her dreams. Little did she know she would soon be headed there soon. 

She was pressed against a waterfall with leaves blowing in the wind, as she heard her moms voice. “Clarke hold still,” Abby stated a hint of desperation in her voice. “Hold out your right arm.” Clark did as she was told, and then felt the cool metal clasp around her wrist. “This will monitor your vital signs and transmit them back to the ark. I need you to take care of yourself, Clarke. I love you.” Before she could even form a reply, she started to see stars and could feel herself falling.

When Clarke woke up she was still falling. Faster, and faster, plummeting to who knows what. Then she heard a voice coming over a PA system. It was familiar- Jaha. The man who had floated her father and imprisoned her on the Ark. “Your crimes have made you disposable. You are our last chance of survival. The Ark only has enough oxygen to support us for another 4 months at best. The council has voted to send you down to Earth to see if it is survivable. If you survive, your crimes will all be forgiven. Good luck citizens of the Ark, may we meet again.”

Just as she heard Jaha’s last words she felt a huge tug coming from the belt that was keeping her in place. They had landed. They had made it to Earth. Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes, as images were finally coming into focus. The ship they had come on was packed, filled with other children of the Ark whose crimes had deemed them disposable. They must have been drugged just like her, as they all seemed very out of it. She couldn’t believe it, she was on Earth.

The doors to the drop ship opened slowly revealing the clearing that they had landed in. It was beautiful, full of sounds and new smells. It was better than she could have imagined, better than all of her dreams. Most importantly, it was real. 

She knew she had to stay alert for signs of radiation poisoning. She couldn’t help it, she had been trained to be a doctor since she was 14. That was the age when all children of the Ark were placed into their selected specialties, and sent (sent where?) to be an apprentice. So far no one was exhibiting signs of radiation poisoning, and everything around them was green. Vegetation was all around them, it was overwhelming. All around her, the juveniles of the Ark were taking in their new home. “We made it, earth seems to be survivable, we have to get ahold of the Ark,” she thought.

As she went back to the drop ship, she noticed a familiar face- it was Monty. He was a year behind her on the Ark and she knew he was training to become an engineer. “Hey Monty, this is amazing isn’t it?” She didn’t wait for him to respond, she took control of the conversation and said “follow me, we need to see if we can radio the Ark.” She could feel Monty follow her, through the drop ship and to where she suspected the radio to be. When they got to it they were greeted by flying sparks of electricity, and a broken radio. “Do you think you can fix it?” she asked. She could read the signs on his face, he didn’t need to say anything for her to know that it would be next to impossible. “I’ll try my best” was all Monty had a chance to say before Clarke cantered off.

She knew they would need to prepare. Where would they sleep, what would they eat and drink if they ran out of the supplies that were sent along with them from the Ark. This was going to be hard, but she knew they could do it. They survived almost 100 years of living in space, how hard could it be to last a couple days on earth?

Lexa’s POV

She watched in amazement as an object fell from the sky, plummeting closer and closer into Trikru territory. It was her home, the place where she grew up and trained to be a warrior until Titus had found her and brought her to the capital to train to become the next commander. She couldn’t believe her eyes, the seer was right, his vision was coming true, was all she could think. She watched in wonder and was lost in her own thoughts, and memories of the day when she became commander. 

She was in the meeting room, the place where it was announced that she had won the conclave, she had beat all the other noviciates and would become the next commander. Titus had burst into the room with a smile plastered all over his face. It was the first time she had seen him smile since he found her all those years ago. 

“It is true, I have felt it since the first time I met you, that you were the next primheda,” he said. It was predicted that there would be a commander, who would bring the grounder army out of the darkness that inhabited the land, and bring in a new era of peace and prosperity to the nation. It was a fable, a myth passed on from generation to generation. Lexa had heard it before, she just never thought that it would be her. They said it would happen when a star would fly across the sky and land upon the earth. She knew she had to check out the place where the star had landed. She yelled to her guards to prepare the horses. She needed to get to that star, to see it with her own eyes before she could even accept the possibility that she would be the next great commander. 

Abby’s POV

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Vote on the decision to send her daughter and the rest of the prisoners under 18 to Earth. She didn’t want her daughter to be floated like her husband, especially when it was her fault he was even floated in the first place. How she had trusted Jaha with the truth that her husband had found out? The truth that we were all living on borrowed time and were slowly running out of oxygen.

“Earth to Abby,” she heard Kane say, which pulled her out of her thoughts of the past. “Nice choice of words Kane,” she replied. He was her husbands best friend, and now he was her only source of comfort since the day Jake was floated and her daughter was arrested to be kept quiet. They couldn’t lock Abby away, she was needed as a Doctor. Her position was one of great power on the Ark; she was well liked and was voted to be part of the chancellor’s group of advisors when he was elected. “They have landed, communications seem to be down. Good thing you made those bracelets- if we can’t talk to them at least we will know that they are still alive,” he said. The screen which monitored their vital signs didn’t show any indication of radiation. “They can make it,” she thought. For the first time in a long time she felt hopeful.

Kane’s POV

Kane watched as Abby took in the news that the kids had landed, and that their vitals showed no signs of radiation or anything that deterred their health. He knew how much Abby loved Clarke and how much betraying Jake had hurt her. He wanted to protect her and keep her from every having to experience that kind of pain again. He promised Jake he would protect Abby, he just didn’t expect to fall in love with her. 

“They will be fine,” he told her as he squeezed her shoulder gently. As soon as he touched her he regretted it. He didn’t know how to tell her how he felt about her, and surely right now was not the time. He had to report to Jaha, and a certain Zero G mechanic that was constantly bugging them trying to get information on how her boyfriend was doing. 

Kane found Jaha rummaging through a drawer in his office. He relayed the news that the 100 had landed on the ground and everything seemed to be going fine. The chancellor seemed to be distracted, but of course he would be after sending his own son to the ground. 

The mechanic proved a little harder to convince. “He is alright. They landed and are healthy.” “Well why haven’t they radioed then?” she asked. “Sinclair is speculating that their radio might have broken upon impact, don’t worry you will hear from him as soon as we have made contact” he replied.

Anya’s POV

As soon as she saw that thing flying through the sky she knew the commander would be on her way here, and would expect a full report. She sent out her scouts to report back in a day with any news that they found. There was much to do before the arrival of the commander. She had to prepare the tents, and she sent out her best hunters to gather an array of meats. 

 

Authors notes: So I have read a lot of fan fiction on here about the 100. My goal is to combine a few, with some different twists, and combine some concepts. I want to do it from a few point of views each chapter, and hopefully develop this into an interesting story. Sorry this first chapter is going up unedited but i hope its enjoyable. (put up top?)

 

Lexa’s POV

The ride would take about 3 days from Polis to where they think that the star landed in Trikru territory. She wasn’t looking forward to it, the last time she saw Anya the leader of the Trikru they got in a fight over nothing Lexa wanted to think about ever again. It was to much when Costia died. She had decided to never let a single person in again, and rule the clans as best she could with total control. “Love is weakness,” Anya stated and told Lexa it was time to move on and that there were matters that demanded her attention. So Lexa stopped caring about people and just thought of communities as a whole instead of the individuals in them. “This is what Anya wanted me to be, a cold hearted and ruthless commander. Then she better be expecting me, and be prepared to greet me after all of these years.” 

Lexa woke up early the next morning, exited her tent and headed to find some warriors to train with. She had trained constantly since Costia’s death, and had improved significantly since winning the conclave. She could tell by their faces that none of them wanted to train with her. She could take on 4 of their best warriors without even taking a blow. She selected 6 and headed over to a clearing close to camp. She finished them off after a matter of minutes. She made them try to defeat her again and again, until the rest of the camp was up, and then they left and carried on their way.

Clarke’s POV

The first night had gone well. They had all slept in the drop ship, and decided to send out some hunting parties the next morning. Clarke avoided Wells at all costs. She didn’t think that he would be here. She took off with Monty’s best friend Jasper, Belamy, and his sister- the girl under the floor. “We are all just teenagers who want to be left alone. So we might as well be alone together, right?” Clarke thought.

They walked in silence, exploring the woods and taking in their surroundings. They were tasked with trying to find any remaining buildings and foraging for food. Other groups were sent out to gather firewood, look for water, and one to try to hunt with makeshift knives made from scraps from the drop ship. So far they haven’t seen a single building, but they did see a two headed deer. It seems that some things were still affected by the radiation. 

Abby’s POV

Abby was growing impatient. Certainly she should have heard something from them by now. She slept in the control room just waiting to hear from Clarke, anything was better than nothing.

Raven’s POV

Finn had been in lock up ever since Raven’s birthday. He took all the blame for her space walk so that she wouldn’t be floated. “He was always looking out for me since we were kids, and now I can’t even repay him in any way,” she thought. She was about to start crying when Kane walked in. “Raven, I need you to help me out with something. Meet me in Hanger B in Red Station in 30 minutes.” Kane ordered. “Why the fuck does he want to meet in Hanger B, it hasn’t been used in years,” she thought. 

Kane’s POV

Hanger B was covered in spare parts for the mechanics and engineers on the Ark, but it hadn’t been used in years and not many people remembered that it was even there. It was the perfect place for Raven to work on his plan. He recalled that many years ago there was a single escape pod that he used to play in when his dad was working. He hoped that this highly praised mechanic could restore it to a point where it could function. 

“Ah, finally you have arrived Raven. I know how important it is for you to hear from that boyfriend of yours. I have a project for you.” Kane pulled off the dusty cover he knew housed the escape pod underneath. “I want you to get this operational, those kids need someone with your skills to get that radio running. Now get to work, and I don’t think I need to tell you twice that this stays between us.”

He wanted to badly to tell Abby what he had planned, but he knew it would be dangerous and a part of him couldn’t trust her. He needed his plan to succeed. He needed Abby to be happy, and he wasn’t any good at showing his emotions but he hoped that this might help let her know how he felt without actually having to use words to describe it. 

Clarke’s POV

They arrived back at camp with a selection of berries and nuts that they had discovered. There was already a fire started, so they sat around and shared their finds of the day. No one else had seen any signs of life, and no one had strayed to far from camp. So far Monty had just confirmed what they already knew- the radio was busted and that he doubted there was any chance that he could get a signal that would reach the Ark. “He said he wouldn’t stop trying, so let’s just hope he can get it to work,” Clarke thought. “There are too many people on the Ark who are depending on us.”

Anya’s POV  
Indra had just returned with the news about what had fell from the sky. “It appears to be a metal object that has transported children to our land. They have sent out people to scavenge the land around this metal tin. I will head back and meet up with our scouts again tomorrow.” she stated. “I want to know what these people are up to, where they came from, and what they want from us. The commander will want to know all these things when she arrives,” Anya said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Meeting

Lexa’s POV

They arrived at the Trikru encampment the next day. Anya had sent out scouts just as expected and Lexa was shocked to find out that there were people. She knew she had to go and meet them. She needed to find out what they wanted and why they were here. She said “They are having no luck hunting so they could probably use some meat. I’ve decided that tomorrow at first light I will show up at their camp and offer them a meeting with the commander of the 11 clans.” There was no way Lexa was going to jeopardize her lands and she was sure their presence would shock them. “I don’t want to start off on the wrong foot with these people,” she thought. 

The next day she woke up early and went on a hunt. A few geese were caught down by the river, along with a two headed buck. “That should be enough to help feed them,” she thought. She then gathered Anya and her general Indra. She wanted to take as few people to meet these people who fell out of the sky as possible, as to not scare them off. She was sure the sheer presence of them seeing another human being would do that as is. It was decided that it would only be the three of them headed to the camp, as it would not nearly look as intimidating as showing up with a whole army.

Lexa had noticed the stares she had received as she approached the encampment of the sky people. “I would like to speak with your leader,” she stated. Keeping it as simple as possible and getting straight to the point. A blonde haired girl who was tending to the fire approached her slowly and said “We have no designated leader.” “Well seeing as no one else was brave enough to approach yet alone speak up, I shall speak to you.” The girl hesitated then spoke up, “We didn’t know anyone else was alive down here.” “I am sure you had no idea as our scouts have been watching you for the past 2 days. I came to see what you wanted here in our lands, and to show you we mean you no harm we have brought you some food as a peace offering,” Lexa said. She raised her hand and the two war chiefs brought over the kills of the morning to place in front of the feet of the sky girl.

“We have much to talk about, woman of the sky. My name is Lexa kom trikru and I have been told to meet with you and to bring representatives back to our camp to talk to our commander. We will return you by nightfall if you wish. Please choose your people, and as a sign of good faith, we are going to leave one of our party behind to stay with yours for the duration of the meeting.” They looked amongst themselves not knowing what to say. A boy with long hair stood up from the fire, and said “Well I’m not letting the princess go with you alone.” Then another girl said “I’m coming too.” The man beside her didn’t look too thrilled at the prospect of her being let out of his sight. “So i guess the four of us it is then, unless anyone else has some objections to us being the ones that go with.” The girl with the blonde hair looked around and then said, “Well let’s get going then,” when no one seemed to protest. “We will be leaving our best warrior Indra here to stay with you all,” Lexa stated, then turned on her heel and beckoned the children from the sky to follow. 

Clarke’s POV

Well, this was rather unexpected. Whenever they ventured into the woods they saw no signs of other human life at all, and then these women just approached them out of nowhere. They walked in silence following these women for what felt like 2 hours. “How did they manage to get here so early?” she thought. They arrived at a large encampment and there were people everywhere. “Wow were we ever wrong! We really aren’t alone here.” Clarke wondered how they have survived all these years and what the possible side effects of the radiation could be. If they saw a two headed deer then certainly these people couldn’t be completely unaffected. 

The group followed the ground people to the largest tent in the encampment. Clarke’s eyes widened upon entering the tent. There was a large table with chairs around it covered with food. They were told to sit down and sit they did. “Please help yourself to some food” Lexa said. Clarke didn’t need to be told twice- she sat down and started to dig into a pile of fruit that was sweet and contained tiny little seeds. Introductions were not needed as they had a long walk and nothing to talk about. 

“I was expecting your commander to be waiting for us” said Clarke. “The commander is already here Klark kom skaikru” these were the first words the grounder called Anya stated. Then it was Lexa who spoke up next, “I am Lexa Kom Trikru commander of the 11 clans. You will now be expected to refer to me as commander or Heda from now on in my presence. Now lets get to why you are here. I have a few questions for you, the first of which is why you landed here, and if there are more of you.” Well she conveniently left that out, Clarke thought. Then it dawned upon her that they would give up information on the way there more freely if they didn’t know who Lexa was. “Wow this girl is smart,” she thought, and she doesn’t look much older than us. 

“We didn’t know we were coming to earth,” Clarke explained. “We were sent by our government, and we certainly didn’t know that there was other life here.” Clarke continued telling the commander why they were sent down and what her people planned to do now that they were here and found out that the earth was inhabitable.

“Commander, i would like to propose a truce with you on behalf of our people. If you continue to supply us food and teach us how to hunt and the way of the land, then we will share our medicine and technology when the rest of our people land.” Clarke didn’t know how the commander would reply or even if she would reply. Really, who would accept a trade like that without getting something in return? “I will accept these terms on one condition, you must remain here with our clan and learn how we live so you can relay this information back to your people when they arrive,” Lexa replied. Well at least she wouldn’t have to make a point of avoiding Wells at every turn. “Your people will now be returned Klark kom skaikru, I will make sure that they bring game back to the camp with them so that your people will have food to eat. They will also be taking 11 more of our warriors with them to stay with your people and show them how to live off of the land. ” the commander finished.

Belamy, Octavia and Finn slowly followed Anya out of the Commanders meeting tent, and were met by the 11 warriors and made their way back to our camp.

Raven’s POV

The one man drop ship was a mess, but she knew she would be able to make it operational. It only took her 36 hours working straight through and owing a lot of people favours. The plan that Kane had come up with was for her to leave later tonight while most of the Ark was asleep. She was to take a radio and a med kit down with her, and meet up with the 100 kids on the ground as soon as possible. The Ark needed to know that earth was inhabitable, and she needed to know that Finn was okay. 

Kane’s POV

Raven had came to him a few hours ago and said that she had accomplished her mission. Now it was just time for him to prepare. It wouldn’t be to hard to keep everyone on the ship from noticing, seeing as he was in charge of the Ark’s security detail. He needed Raven to make it to the ground. He needed Abby to know that her daughter was okay.

Lexa’s POV

The one that they call Clarke was beautiful. “Does she even know how attractive she is?” Lexa wondered. It took her a while to realize it, but she had never looked at another girl that way, not since Costia. Clark seemed to be adapting well to life at the camp. She informed them that she was a healer and wanted to meet other healers and learn their ways. She was brought to Nyko and there she stayed. Now that issues with the Sky people have been handled for now, it was time for her to send news to Polis through a messenger to inform Titus and the rest of the ambassadors of her coalition what was going on. Typically she would have already been on her way back to Polis and would have let Anya handle the situation, but there was something about that sky girl.

It was time to see how Anya’s warriors have improved since she had last been here, which was a long time ago. She let them come at her, first one by one, after she had defeated them all they split off into groups and continued sparring and trying to show how strong they were in front of their commander. “Anya” Lexa shouted. Anya appeared in a matter of seconds having watched her defeat her best warriors. “Choose your weapon. All of your warriors have fallen against me, now it is your turn.”

Anya grabbed a sword from selection of weapons laid out on the table. She didn’t hesitate to go straight after her with a quick attack to Lexa’s side that she easily blocked. “You will have to do better than that if you want to have any hope of defeating me, Anya.” Lexa attacked, taking out all the rage and anger she had built up over the past few years on Anya. Her former mentor and trainer, friend and confidant. Anya blocked blow after blow and Lexa kept advancing on her pushing her further and further from the centre of the ring her warriors formed. Anya lost her footing and fell to the ground, as Lexa was waiting for her to stand she smelled something sweet in the air, a scent oddly familiar and comforting. Her eyes landed upon Clarke who had just emerged from the healers tent. Most likely having exited due to all of the shouts and cheering the warriors made as they watched their General fight the Commander she trained. She knew the scent was coming from her, it grew stronger and stronger as she approached the warriors circle to get a better view. Thats when Anya made her attack, taking advantage of the distracted commander. She managed to land a blow to Lexa’s right side, as it was weakly blocked last minute. The commander roared, not in pain but a cry that would scare almost anyone into submission. She then didn’t stop slashing and slicing until Anya was once more on the ground with Lexa’s sword pressed against her throat.

Clarke.

There were loud shouts and cheers outside of Nykos tent and the clash of steel on steel. The healer and Lexa made eye contact, then Clarke exited from the tent knowing that her services would most likely be needed. Clarke got to see the commander fighting Anya, who had just received a heavy blow and had fallen to the ground. Clarke wondered if they always fought like this here. She had to admit that the commander looked really attractive wielding a sword. Clarke had known she had liked girls since the first time Wells tried to kiss her. She must have been about 14 then, and it was terrible, he never gave her those butterflies in her stomach that she got every time her hand would gently graze across another girls’ and even some guys while she helped her mom in the Med Bay. She didn’t know what it was but there was something that Clarke liked about helping heal others.

Thats when her eyes met the commanders’, and when the general took her opportunity to attack while her Heda was distracted. Black blood Clarke noticed. Her mind started racing, full of shock and wonder. She had never seen blood that colour before. A ferocious shout woke Clarke out of her wondering brain and back to reality as she watched Lexa lay strong blows to Anya. Lexa knocked her to the ground and pressed her sword against Anya’s throat drawing blood, but the general didn’t bleed black, she bled like everyone else Clarke had seen. 

Lexa.

The fight had ended and Nyko ran straight to the commander. Clarke decided to follow. She wanted to help, and she wanted to learn more. Nyko led the commander back to his healers hut, and Anya and Clarke followed. “ Sorry Heda” Anya said. “Don’t apologize Anya, you fought well, I forgive you.” And with that Anya knew she was forgiven for more than just giving her commander another scar. There was that smell again. Lexa turned her head and noticed Clarke peering in from the flap by the door, looking like she was unsure if she was allowed to move any closer. “Nyko, Anya, you are dismissed. The sky girl claims she is a healer, lets see how she does.” Nyko looked like he was about to protest and Anya just winked as Lexa glared at them urging them to leave. Could she smell her as well she wondered. She saw that I was distracted, maybe she put 2 and 2 together. 

“Clarke, you may approach. How would you heal this wound back in the Sky?” Lexa asked. “ Well back in the sky we didn’t fight each other like animals, we also didn’t have anyone who bleeds black. Why is that?” she asked. “It is the blood of the commanders,” Lexa said and continued to explain the origins of her people, and the black blood that was so sacred to them. Clarke seemed to be very proficient as she cleaned the would and stitched it up with great speed. She did better than Nyko, Lexa thought, and then there was that smell. It smelt like home it was comforting. I began to get up when she placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. It sent shivers up my spine. “Clarke of the sky, no one is allowed to stop the commander, they may only heal the commander, and you have done a fine job of stitching me back up. Even better than Nyko, but do not tell him I said that. I have urgent matters to attend to” Lexa finished. “You should be resting, commander and give that wound time to heal so you don’t ruin the stitches.” After Clarke realized that the commander wouldn’t be doing that anytime soon, she said “Fine, just let me inspect your wound again tonight and change your bandages.” Lexa gave her a curt nod and left the tent. 

The sky girl’s smell was so intoxicating, Lexa knew she needed to leave her presence before she forced herself on the sky girl. She knew that her rut was coming but she had never expected it to arrive so suddenly. She needed to go to Titus and consult the former commanders. There was something about the girl from the sky that made her heart race faster and faster. She wanted to protect her, claim her, mate with her. She needed answers, she needed to get away from the sky girl before she did something to jeopardize the already precarious relationship that had just started with the sky people. It was time to return to Polis.

Clarke

Anya was waiting for her when she exited the healers tent. She had just finished giving Nyko a detailed report on how she had treated the commander’s wound and he seemed pleased with her work. He told her to come back later tonight and he would show her how to make a salve that would help speed up the healing process. Anya led her to a tent just on the edge of where the grounders had set up camp. “This is where you will be staying while you are here, if you follow the path just to the right of your tent you will find a stream. I would suggest you to leave now if you want to be back before nightfall.” With that Anya turned and walked away back to the warriors that were training. Clarke took the set of clean clothes that were laid out on top of a pile of furs on top of a makeshift cot that was her bed, and left to go clean up before having dinner with the grounders. 

Clarke then made her way down the path that Anya had indicated, which lead her to a large stream. The water was warm from the heat of the day and it felt so nice and soothing on Clarke’s body. As she was cleaning her body she started to think about how the commander looked as she was battling Anya. There was something so sexy about her wielding a sword like it was an extension of her arm that simply batted away the seemingly weak attacks that Anya had dealt her. Before she knew it Clarke was touching herself, but she stopped as soon as she heard a horn blow back from the encampment. Clarke quickly finished cleaning herself and her clothing, and made her way back to camp. 

Upon Clarks arrival back at the camp she was informed by one of the guards protecting the perimeter of the camp, that the commander had left on urgent business to the capital they called Polis. “What the fuck Lexa had promised she was going to let me change her dressing on her wound.” Clarke didn’t know how badly she was looking forward to it, until she wasn’t going to be seeing the commander again. Anya passed her a plate of food when she approached the fire. They ate in silence until Clarke broke it, and asked Anya what business the commander of the 11 clans had in Polis. “She said she needed to consult with Titus on a current matter that demanded her attention.” Anya replied. She then continued to explain to Clarke who Titus was, why he was so important, and what Polis was like. Clarke was getting tired, but she wanted to hear more about the capital, she got lost in her own thoughts wondering what a grounder market must be like. Maybe there were schools, shops, possibly even a place that sold medicine. Anya’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “You know it was your fault that I was able to get my blade on the commander, if she hadn’t smelt you I would have lost to her a lot sooner.” Clarke was lost for words- her scent?


	3. To make sense of a scent

Chapter 3: To make sense of a scent

Anya

Poor sky girl doesn’t know what a scent is. There is no doubt in my mind that she is an Omega. Alphas were always drawn to them, and could smell them from miles away even when they weren’t in heat. She could tell by the confused look on the sky girl’s face that she was going to have to explain herself. “You, Clarke of the sky people, have asked us how living on earth after the nuclear war had changed us. Well i am going to try my best to explain it to you now. There really is not much of a difference between our people. The only thing that has really changed in our bodies are our genders. Just like in the animal kingdom there are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. You Clark are an Omega- in fact most of the women who dropped from the sky with you are Omegas. Over the years as the radiation has affected our bodies it has changed us slowly. Most of our children are born as either Alpha and or Beta, finding an Omega is a rarity among our people. I was born an Alpha and so was Lexa kom Trikru the great commander of the 11 clans. Most warriors that we have are Beta, as they are better at following orders. Most of our Alphas lead our armies as they make ruthless rulers. We all carry a certain scent with us, Betas give off less of a smell than Omegas and can be born either sex, while women Alphas such as myself and the commander have both working parts. As the years have passed there have been fewer and fewer Omegas born to the tribes. Omegas can carry children while Betas cannot. Which is another reason why Betas are very compilable warriors, as they have no family to get attached to besides the parents who bore them. This is why in case you haven’t noticed we have very few children in the camp. Now that I have explained all of that to you Klark, it has also affected us by making us more sensitive to someones scent. We Alphas tend to not care for the scent of a Beta but are attracted to the scent of an Omega. While Betas are attracted to the scent of other Betas and Omegas, it is a rarity that they will mate with an Omega. Especially as Omegas are more attracted to Alphas as they can breed with them. Children are a gift here Clarke. We must cherish them all.”

Clarke now understood, that the smell of her scent had been enough to distract the commander enough to sustain an injury. She felt so bad, she didn’t like knowing that she was the one who has caused Lexa to get stabbed. Clarke now finally understood why Lexa made a deal with her people. She was hoping to merge them into her 11 colonies, being out in space had prevented them from being affected by that part of the radiation. Will it start to affect them now? she wondered. She got up and left Anya by the fire. She went to go process all the information that she had just been given, and headed back to her tent.

Raven

The re-entry into Earth was a rough one. She had tried to aim to land as close as possible to where the Ark had projected that the drop ship had landed. When she came to and realized that she was on Earth she looked around to try to get a hold of her settings. She expected to see the metal of her escape pod with a few flashing lights, but instead she woke up in chains, in a dark place which was rather cool. She say what looked like a blanket of fur a few feet away and made the move to try to get it, and that is when she realized she was chained up tightly to the wall, just out of reach of the tempting warmth that resembled a bear. 

Dropship

It was nearing nightfall when Bellamy, Octavia, and Finn made it back to the drop ship with all of their guests. It seemed like Indra the warrior that they had left here was already teaching everyone who stayed to listen how to properly skin, and cook the game. “Where is Clarke” Wells demanded. “She is staying with the grounders as a liaison between our people,” Belamy explained to Wells. Wells didn’t seem happy to hear the news. He stormed off muttering words which could not have been any good under his breath.

It was getting late and they had set up patrols with the grounders. Each grounder was paired with a member from the Ark as to be more effective in teaching us their ways. They were warned to have patrols out because it could be very dangerous in these woods, and now that the scouts were no longer watching them, they had to learn how to protect themselves. Lexa had warned them about the giant snakes that hide in the water and sometimes make it onto shore to strike, also about the mountain lions, feral wolves, and something called Pauna which in their language meant Gorilla. 

Octavia was on Patrol with a warrior named Lincoln. “He sure does talk a lot compared to the other grounders that we’ve met,” Octavia thought, and he also seemed to be flirting with her. It was midway through their shift when they saw another drop ship fall from the sky, but this one looked a lot smaller and seemed to land somewhere in the mountain range. “We will have to check that out tomorrow,” Lincoln said. “It is getting too late to inspect it now, especially because it looks like it landed in Azgeda territory.” “What is Azgeda territory?” Octavia asked, wondering why Lincoln seemed reluctant to even go there in the daylight.

Lincoln went on to explain to Octavia how Ice Nation was the most ruthless group of people. They ateal what they want, and use brute force when they have to. They also steal our Omega brides. Then Lincoln went on to explain what happened to people from the radiation and how it had changed them. Octavia could listen to Lincoln for hours it seemed. He was so nice to her and most importantly he didn’t treat her like the girl who grew up under the floor. They finished the watch and Lincoln walked Octavia to the drop ship. Her brother was waiting for Octavia to return before trying to get some sleep before they embarked on what was sure to be an incredibly long journey when they woke in the morning. 

They rose early and made good time, it only took them 4 hours to make it to the drop ship with the 6 grounders. They set a quick pace and luckily Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Wells, Monty, and Harper could all keep up. They approached the drop ship cautiously noticing that the door had already been opened. There was no sign of movement around the ship, so they inched themselves closer and closer until they could look inside. “A radio!” Monty cried. He went inside and collected the radio and med kit that had been sent down with the ship. As they walked around the ship trying to figure out where the man who operated its landing to the ground, something shiny caught Finns eye. “Raven, it had to be her, thats the necklace i made her for her birthday,” Finn explained. Then he saw it- white paint had been smudged all over the operator seat. Indra spoke up, “it appears that she has been taken by Ice Nation, there is nothing we can do for her now, sky boy. We must return to camp and get news to Heda about what happened here.”

They followed her back to camp and along the way they had stopped to learn some lessons on hunting, and scavenging. The kids were shown how to use a bow, and some throwing knives. Belamy was the only one who was able to catch anything other than the grounders. He managed to take down a deer with an arrow and finished it off with a knife after he tracked the injured doe. It was late when they returned to camp. Indra convened with her warriors and it was decided that Lincoln, Octavia, Belamy, and another grounder named Kyronn would make the trek to the Trikru camp at first light.

Lexa

The way back to Polis was a long one, but it could be completed in mere hours when not travelling with a caravan of troops and supplies. Lexa arrived at noon, after riding through the night. “Titus!” she said as she entered the night blood teachers personal room. It was filled with books, and the knowledge of the past commanders to help guide the flame as it got passed down from Heda to Heda. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon after you just left,” Titus explained. Lexa started explaining what had all transpired since she had left Polis. Titus then started to rummage through a pile of books he had laid out on his desk. 

“Commander,” Titus said after his hand had finally found what it seemed to be looking for. “There is something you need to know Heda, it was written in the journal of the first commander. As soon as you left I came down here to examine the texts from the commanders rules until I found it. As you know there are tales of the next great commander, one who will lead our people out of the darkness that has covered this land and bring us to a new and peaceful rule. A seer went to visit the first Pramheda, he had been guided to where your throne is now. Blind, and badly disfigured from the radiation that had befallen the earth he said he had to speak to the Commander urgently. 

“Commander, I had a vision that I was to come to you immediately. Please take a seat and allow me to take your hands in my own.” As the commander grasped what was left of his hands it was as if she was struck by lightning. The surge of energy was overwhelming, she was blinded by a light, and as her vision started to focus on what it was seeing she heard the man say “I see what you see, I feel as you do, and I hear what you hear, our minds are one.” It was then that Primheda felt like she was in a dream, she could see her people and her lands. They were enveloped in darkness, then a flash of a light flew across the sky. She ran towards it, urging herself forward. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw a figure dressed in all white. The woman was beautiful and the light radiated from her body lighting the land and ridding it of the darkness. A star had fallen to the earth and was casting her light all around. She couldn’t stop her feet from moving forward, it was as if a magnet was pulling them together. As soon as they touched she was hovering above the land once more, and instead of darkness there was light. The brightness of the light became overwhelming and brought her back to reality. Her eyes had opened and the seer was on the ground, a smile curled upon his lips as his last breathe left his body. His final effort had cost him his life, but what he gave the first commander was hope. Becca Pramheda wrote down her vision, and was the first commander to start the commanders log. A book in which recorded all important events that the commanders had witnessed during their reign. 

Titus had finished reading the entry and was staring at the commander as she took in every word he had said. 

Other commanders have had similar vision appear to them in their sleep. Some the exact same, and some that were new. One thing was clear, there would be a Heda Kom Soncha that would be a saviour to their people. As the years passed on, so did the story. It was simply a myth among the people at this point. If there was to be a commander of light surely they would have appeared already. Until the day that she saw the star crash Lexa had thought the tale to be false, and a story read to children to give them hope for a better future. “It seems the night has finally come then Titus. Rally up the night bloods for a training session, and organize a meeting with the ambassadors of the clans to begin at first light tomorrow,” Lexa responded upon hearing the story of the first commander. 

Heda Kom Soncha = Commander of light


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realization

Clarke

“What the fuck was Lexa thinking?” she thought. What could be so important that you would risk bleeding out and possible death for? As Clarke tried to sleep she couldn’t stop thinking about the commander and she soon begun to finish what she started at the lake. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at the mere thought of the commander, not to mention how close she was able to get when she stitched her up. It was a matter of minutes until Clarke let go, feeling herself pulse around her fingers. How she wished they were Lexa’s, if only she were here Clarke thought.

The next day she arose and headed straight to the healers tent. Nyko had promised to take her scavenging through the forrest to pick out different herbs, and other items that had medicinal properties. Clarke had time to teach Nyko her technique for stitching people up, as Anya’s warriors were training harder than ever in the wake of the commander’s win yesterday. 

It was around nightfall that Clarke noticed that other people from the Ark were at the camp. She went up and approached Belamy and he filled her in on what they had found out in the woods. He handed her the medical kit, knowing that it would be of much more use in her hands. With the commander being absent the news was told to Anya and it was suggested that they would stay in the Trikru camp for the night as to not risk making it back to the drop ship before nightfall. Belamy hung out with Clarke for the rest of the evening as he vented to her about his sister and that persistent grounder named Lincoln who has been flirting with her. Clarke finally had enough of it, and told him that it shouldn’t matter who she is with as long as she was happy. “Belamy ,she was trapped under the floor for 16 years, let her do what she wants to now, she deserves to be able to do what she pleases.” After she finished she took off to her tent, knowing that she would be able to fall asleep without any trouble. 

Octavia  
The grounder named Lincoln had been flirting with her for what seemed like months before they finally were able to get away from the wondering eyes of Belamy. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but fuck she could do that herself now. Indra even thought she would make a great warrior after all the training sessions that they had, she even offered for Octavia to become her second. So when Lincoln grabbed her hand and led her away from camp she followed obediently. He took her about a 15 minute walk from camp to a metal door and opened it and went inside. Octavia followed and closed the door behind her.

“What is this place, Lincoln?” she asked. He explained to her that it has been here for years and was supposed to help people survive the radiation, but when he found it, it was empty,and stocked full of food. He led her deeper inside the bunker until they arrived at his intended destination. “Octavia of the sky people, we don’t have to do anything you are not ready for, I just wanted to represent the feelings I have towards you,” he finished. He had led her to a bed that was surrounded by these glowing orbs she recognized to be candles. He had placed them all around the bed, and she noticed some wild flowers that scattered the floor making a path to the bed. “He really didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” she thought, “I’ve wanted to jump his bones since I saw him”- but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

Lincoln just stared at Octavia not sure what she was thinking, hoping that this wasn’t to much for her, and then she did something completely unexpected. She took off her shirt. Lincoln took a step towards her and with one swift motion he had picked her up and carried her over to the bed. When there lips finally touched it gave her goosebumps. Octavia couldn’t help it, she wanted more. She tugged at his shirt and helped him out of it, and then unhooked her bra, knowing that he has probably never seen one before. As they continued kissing, their skin exposed, they slowly started to grind into one another. Octavia reached down and started to touch herself as she had done many times before under the floor. What else was there for her to do down there? Lincoln grabbed her hand and threw it above her head, kissing her harder while expertly placing his hand on her breast. He slowly started to trail kisses down her neck and to her chest, it only took him a few minutes to reach the destination he was searching for. He slowly pulled down her pants and underwear trailing kisses down her legs as he pulled them off of her. He looked up at Octavia with a mischievous smile before plunging his face down into her sex. 

Lincolns tongue ran wild, forcing moans of pleasure to escape from Octavias mouth, he made a bunch of different patterns paying close attention to his partner until he found the one which made her moan the most. Just as he thought she was about to cum, she grabbed his shoulders bringing him back up to kiss her before she flipped him over onto his back. She then sat on top of him grinding her hips into his clearly enlarged cock. As she did so, she planted kisses around Lincolns ear breathing ever so gently on him as she nibbled, he released moans of pleasure and gripped his hands firmly on her hips as she was grinding him. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, she knew she wanted his cock, she needed his cock. With one swift motion she put her hands down his pants and released what she wanted to see the most. She then stroked it gently before placing her mouth over it, and letting it go deeper inside of her, teasing his tip with her tongue as she brought it in and out of her mouth. Lincoln was moaning with pleasure, Octavia didn’t think he could possibly get any bigger than he was but somehow he did, she took all 8 inches of him into her mouth before he stopped her and flipped her over onto her knees.

Octavia was facedown on the head her face buried in a pillow begging Lincoln to put it inside of her. He obliged willingly, forcing himself ever so gently through her wet slit and submerging himself all the way inside of her. He started out going slow nearly pulling himself out and slowly pushing back inside of her. “Lincoln, fuck me harder,” Octavia moaned. It seems he didn’t need to be told twice as he tightened his grip on her waist as he quickened every thrust. Slowly the two of them fell into rhythm together inching them both closer and closer to climax. “Don’t stop, I’m going to cum,” Octavia instructed, and in a matter of seconds she came harder than she had ever before, as she came around him Lincoln felt himself release inside of her. The two of them collapsed on the bed holding each other tightly neither one of them wanting to be the first to let go. 

Lexa

The next day Lexa finished her meeting with the ambassadors and gave them all messages to hand out to the leaders of their nations. The text read:   
To all of those loyal to the blood, and those who wish to see the rule of light the time has come. We must rally our forces and come together to defeat Azgeda. In a weeks time I expect all loyal to the blood meet in Trikru territory. The time has come to rid our lands of the overshadowing Azgeda and return to a time of peace.   
We will no longer live in fear,  
Heda

It was time to gather the night bloods that were selected and return to Trikru. She could no longer keep herself away from the light, it was time to fully immerse herself in it. They rode as hard as they could and they arrived after nightfall. There were few sentries on post, and Lexa knew where she had to go. A force was pulling her there, and she gave up all control fighting it. What is to be, will be she thought. Thats when she heard some twigs snapping behind her. She whirled around to see Lincoln and the sky girl Octavia. “What were you two doing in the woods at this hour” she asked. “Going on a date,” Octavia replied. Octavia must have understood my confused look because she went on to explain what a date was to me, and why people go on them. It then made Lexa realize that she had someone she wanted to do that with and needed to see her straight away. Lexa nodded to them and excused herself and headed straight towards the tent that smelled ever so sweet.


	5. Into the Forest

Chapter 5

Lexa’s POV

It had been a long time since Lexa had wanted to be around anyone, and she didn’t quite understand why but she felt almost pulled towards the sky girl. She wanted to share something with Clarke, something she knew that the girl has never seen before. Slowly Lexa snuck around all of the tents until she found the one designated for the leader of the sky people. She went in and found the beautiful blonde asleep in bed. She walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder and said “Clarke of the sky people, there is something I want to show you, come with me.” Clarke swung her legs out of bed revealing that she was only in her underwear under the firs. Suddenly Lexa felt super uncomfortable in the presence of the Sky girl, she excused herself and went to wait outside of the tent. Clarke was clearly mad that she had left without saying a word, but luckily she didn’t complain and just obeyed. 

It took Clarke a few minutes to get changed into something that was a little more appropriate for the climate. But she still looked beautiful. “Follow me Clarke,”  
Lexa said. “Where are we going Lexa? What is so important that you wake me up in the middle of the night?” Clarke asked. “You will find out soon enough Clarke, be patient,” Lexa said to her. She gave the patrol a curt nod and headed down a trail that she hadn’t been down since she was a child. She knew that Clarke would like this place, it was the most beautiful place in Trikru territory. With any luck Clarke would be inspecting more things than just her wound.

They continued walking in silence for the next 30 minutes as they got further and further away from the encampment the luminescent beings started to show. Clarke had stopped a few steps ago and was in awe of this place. “Lexa this is beautiful,” Clarke stated as she was looking around in wonder. Lexa went to go grab a beautiful glowing flower and handed it over to Clarke before immediately turning away to go sit on a tree stump with some blue tinged mushrooms were. “Lexa why did you bring me here?” Clarke asked looking down at the flower Lexa had just gave her. “I believe your people call it a date, Octavia tried to explain it to me earlier. I am no good with words Clarke, I just thought that you would want to see a place that find is nearly as breathtaking as you.” 

Clarke then moved forward and closed the space in between them, she positioned herself on top of Lexa, straddling her. It sent a jolt up Lexa’s spine and she urged her lips forward to kiss Clarke. She poured all of her emotions she had been feeling for Clarke since she had met her into this kiss. It was full of passion, and surprisingly Clarke kissed her back even harder, sending butterflies to flying throughout Lexa’s body. She couldn’t think of anything else that would stop the bulge that was growing in her pants. Clarke seemed to notice that Lexa grew hard, and started grinding her body against Lexa’s, letting her know that it was ok, and that she wanted more. 

They continued on for a few more minutes before Lexa picked Clarke up and placed her back down on the ground. “There is one more place I want to show you Clarke from the Sky.” This time Lexa grabbed her hand and walked her down to by the stream. She could hear the rushing water before she could see it, knowing what lay beyond the flow of rushing water. The leaves seemed to be blowing all around them as Clarke stopped to look around as amazed as ever. Little did Lexa know that this was the place that she dreamed about, that she drew in her cell back in the Ark.

Clarke

Once Clarke managed to subdue her reaction to seeing the waterfall she brushed her hand against Lexa’s again and a wave of butterflies surged through her stomach when the commander took it in her own leading Clarke towards the rushing water. Instead of going into the stream she was being led around it behind the water that was rushing down. That’s when Clarke noticed it. A cavern filled with glow in the dark rocks that made the cave have a warm glow. Lexa then led Clarke deeper into the cave before taking off her cloak and laying it down upon the smooth rocks for them to lay on. “This was my favourite place to hide as a kid,” Lexa said. “It is so peaceful here,” Clarke replied before leaning in and kissing the commander with more passion than she had out in the woods. There bodies melted together and soon they moved as one. 

As the minutes passed their clothes started coming off slowly until they were both naked with Clarke on top grinding into the commander. Clarke was soaked in her own wetness, and soon Lexa’s cock was as well. Lexa was playing with her nipples with skilled hands which made Clarke release another wave of her wetness on Lexa’s cock. This time Clarke reached down to stroke it and gently positioned herself on top of it preparing herself to take all of it in one swift downwards motion. Before Clarke could lower herself onto Lexa’s throbbing cock, Lexa spoke up. “Clarke we don’t have to do this, I am happy to take things slow. I don’t want to mess this up, I have a strange feeling whenever I am around you. It is like i am getting pulled towards you, drawn by the scent of you. I don’t know how to explain it Clarke but I never want this feeling to go away. If you’re not ready we can wait.” It took a few seconds for Clarke to process what the commander had just said to her. How can the commander be so rough on the outside, but a complete sap on the inside. Then it hit her, it wasn’t the commander that was with her tonight, it was Lexa. She had let herself be vulnerable enough to let Clarke know how she was feeling, it was then when Clarke replied to her once she figured out what to say.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you when you were in Polis, Lexa. I have never been around anyone who is so new to me yet feels so familiar. I can’t explain it but I feel like I am meant to be with you. I want this. I want this more than I have ever wanted something in my life.” When Clarke had finished telling Lexa how she felt she was met with a kiss. The most passionate kiss Clarke had ever received in her life. They were both grasping at each other wanting each other more and more. Clarke brought the tip of Lexas cock closer to her slit forcing Lexa inside of her. They started at a steady pace with the commander pulling in and out of Clarke slowly and Clarke grinding against her letting out small moans of passion. It wasn’t until Lexa started to kiss Clarkes neck that their bodies started to desperately move against one another searching for climax. “Oh Clarke I can feel you tightening around me, release yourself around me,” just then Lexa felt the beginning of Clarke’s orgasm and trusted herself deeper and deeper inside of Clarke. Just when Clarke thought her orgasm was about to end Lexa fucked her even harder. She was kissing Clarkes spot on her neck which made her moan out in pleasure and then all of a sudden Lexa bit down hard on her neck. Instead of feeling pain Clarke felt pleasure as she came around Lexa once more, this time she could feel her release splash inside of her. 

“What was that for,” Clarke asked as she put her hand up to her neck feeling what was blood dripping from the place where Lexa had bitten her. “Clarke I am sorry I didn’t mean to claim you.” Lexa looked so innocent, and waited for my reply while her eyes filled with tears. “Claim me?” Clarke responded. “Long story short, with the radiation changing our bodies, it has also increased our sense of smell. As a result couples tend to bite each other when they are mating to lay claim, and say that they are taken. Other than the mark on their necks their natural scent changes as well, letting others know that someone has staked a claim to you,” Lexa finished looking more distraught then ever as Clarke tried to decide how best to respond. “Lexa….I ugh…. don’t know how comfortable I feel about someone claiming me as their own. I only just got here and all of this is moving really fast. Its not that I don’t like you, because I really really do. Its just that I want to get to know someone a bit better before making such a life changing decision.” is how Clarke responded. Lexa took and step back and a moment to compose herself. Her posture looked well rehearsed and it was as though she had put the mask of the commander back on before she replied “I understand, Clarke of the sky, like I said I do not want to force you into something that you are not ready for, it was very in the moment and sometimes us Alphas get lost in our rut, and our inner animal instinct can be unleashed. Take comfort in knowing that your scent has now mixed with mine and no one would dare do you harm, as it would be doing harm to me. I need to go, Clarke. There is much I have to discuss and prepare for. Your presence will be needed tomorrow as an ambassador for your people, please be at the meeting tent when you wake.” Lexa put on her clothes with lightning speed and exited the cavern before Clarke could even get a word in. 

“Well on a positive note it looked like her wound was healing nicely, and she left her cloak, so at least I have an excuse to see her again other than at the meeting tomorrow morning,” Clarke thought. She ]]composed herself and started to gather her clothes together as well as her thoughts. She didn’t quite understand why Lexa would even want to bite her. “She hardly knows me,” Clarke thought. “We also just had sex and she up and left right after, does she not care about me enough to stay and make me feel less like slut.” Clarke tried to push all of those negative thoughts out of her mind and just focus on the beauty around her as she walked back to camp. The path they took on the way down here was pretty outlined and easy to follow back to her tent. As Clarke entered her tent she noticed that Octavia had finally returned after her night with Lincoln, and was passed out hard. “Well at least one of us will be having a good sleep tonight,” Clarke thought.

Raven

Raven felt as if she must have been here for days- they had given her food, water, and a change of clothes. She heard some scuffling coming from outside the entry way, and out came a man wearing a crown made of antlers. “I am prince Roan” he proclaimed. Before Raven even had a change to reply, he held his hand up as if to object to anything she might say. “That thing you landed in, what is it? Are there more of you? And if so where are they and when should we be expecting them? He finished his questions with an evil grin spread across his face. Not quite sure how she would respond and not wanting to give too much away Raven kept her answers short and sweet. She explained the object that was the escape pod, about Arkadia and why they needed to get to Earth, but she lied about the sheer number of people, not knowing Roans true intention. 

He seemed satisfied with her answers as he signalled for the guards to take off her chains, and he helped her out of the cave. “Sorry about keeping you captive, we just needed to know what your intentions were. You are in Azgeda country, this is my mother’s land that she rules over. Our scouts found you passed out in your ship. We decided not to move you until we got a chance to talk to you. I hope you forgive the precautions that we have taken with you. Will you please honour us with your presence tomorrow evening for dinner?” Roan asked. “I ugh… should be on my way. I need to make contact with the Ark after finding the survivors that were sent down before me,” she finished with all of her thoughts focusing on her reconnecting with Finn. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but no one survived that crash,” Roan stated matter of factly. Now this Raven knew was a lie. Abby’s bracelets would have went off like a fire alarm, if anything would happen to the kids. “Fuck,” she thought when she realized that as much as they were trying to make it seem the opposite, she was a prisoner here.

Roan led her outside, and then down a trail which they followed for about an hour before entered a village where the houses were covered in this white powder that Roan had called snow. Raven had heard of it before, she had just never expected to see it in her lifetime. It was nearly dark when they arrived at a bridge leading to a large wooden building surrounded by water. “Welcome to our castle Raven, we sent someone ahead to prepare a room for you, I will see you tomorrow at dinner, but in the meantime please get some sleep and relax. I will have someone bring breakfast up to you in the morning. Good night,” Roan finished and he walked away. Raven was led up 2 flights of stairs and down a long hallway before the door to her bedroom was opened, revealing a spacious room with a fire pit in the middle for warmth. She was not surprised when the door shut behind her trapping her inside the room. She knew she would escape from here, or her people would rescue her. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Train hard, love harder. 

Clarke

Clarke awoke to the sound of steel clashing with steel, she peeked her head out of the tent and noticed that the sun was barely up. “Ugh, it would be nice to be able to sleep in for once,” Clarke grumbled to Octavia. “Ya but don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Octavia replied as she just finished getting dressed. “How do you know about that?” Clarke asked her. “Indra told me. She also said she would have my head if I wasn’t one of the first 20 people up and training, so I’ve got to go, Clarke,” she finished as she exited the tent. Clarke grumbled to herself as she thought of last night and how amazing it was, at least until Lexa left Clarke and went back to camp without her. She started to get dressed, but couldn’t help but think of how she undressed the commander last night. Suddenly Clarke was really dreading this ambassadors meeting. 

She exited the tent and headed towards the training grounds. She noticed Indra starting to train Octavia, and Lincoln matched with Belamy who was swinging punch after punch with no avail. She knew he was trying to take some of his anger out on the grounder who had taken away his sister. Clarke wondered if anyone in her life cared for her like that, then suddenly her hand shot up to her neck where she had been bitten. It was a weird sensation but it was like she could start feeling a heart beat pulsing at the side of her neck. “It can’t be mine though,” Clarke thought logically. It was beating much too fast to be hers. That is when Clarke noticed the Commander: she had taken on 10 warriors including Anya. It was clear that the Commander wouldn’t be able to take all of them out, but her face said she was going to take as many of them out as possible before she would give up. All of a sudden she shouted “enough”, and all the warriors stopped around her. “Nightbloods, pair yourself up with groups of 4 fighters and continue training until I have finished the meeting, then you will attempt to disarm me.” Lexa finished and turned her head to the side slightly and sniffed the air one more time, relaxing as she drew in a deep breath. Then she turned and walked away, Anya following close behind her. 

Clarke decided she would head over to the healer’s tent to see if he wanted to join her for breakfast. Upon her arrival to his tent she found Nyko was busy at work, too busy to join her. He grumbled his apologies saying he had to make something for the commander. Clarke wondered what it was that the commander could possibly want, especially so early in the morning. She turned and exited making her way to the tent that stored all the food that the grounders made, and grabbed herself some berries and bread, washing them down with some kind of tea. Clarke then left, and started to mentally prepare for the meeting that she was about to attend. It seemed the room was starting to fill up but she knew they were missing a few people as there were 8 empty chairs at the table, one of which was hers. She moved towards a vacant spot next to Anya when a voice spoke up which broke up all other conversations in the room “Klark Kom Skykru, you will sit here” the commander gestured to the vacant seat directly to her left. As soon as Clarke had sat down the commander started to speak again. 

Lexa

“Now that we have all arrived it is time to get straight to business. I have called upon the ambassadors of the 11 clans to gather their strongest warriors and send them here. We will be training harder and harder each day as we prepare to take on the Azgeda. I have asked Klark Kom Skykru to join us at this meeting as an ambassador for her people, as there is an urgent matter that we must discuss. I wish to invite Skykru into my coalition to become the 12th clan. I ask this knowing that all of them have still yet to arrive, but that there are enough of them to help out with our cause. I ask you, Klark Kom Skykru, to accept this pendant of the ambassadors to represent your initiation into the coalition, and allow your people to become my people, and fall under the protection of the ambassador. Before you decide, please let me explain. We are at war with Azgeda, we have been ever since our first commander. They raid our villages taking our children and our Omega women to be there slaves and to bear them more children. They kill our people, wiping out our villages closest to their boarders one by one, forcing us deeper to our capital. It is time for you to decide Klark, you can chose not to help us, or you can help us pave the way to a peaceful future, one in which families can grow up together instead of constantly living in fear. Like I said, your people would become my people, and no one else in the Coalition would raise a hand to you, as that would be like attacking me.”

Lexa kept looking around to the other ambassadors that were present trying to gauge there reactions. So far no one looked intent on challenging her, but then again all of the colonies were not represented. “I.. umm. accept on the behalf of my people. We will fight alongside of you and help free everyone who has been taken prisoner by Azgeda,” Clarke responded. “Good. Now that it is settled we will send riders to your village to gather your people and take them here to start training. You are all excused, please be prepared to convene again when all of the other ambassadors arrive. In the meantime send out scouts and have them report back to you, so we can start to formulate a plan of attack,” Lexa finished, excusing herself.

Lexa couldn’t believe she made it that long in the presence of Clarke. Her rut was setting in and the scent of her was driving her to a point of insanity. Lexa hurried into Nyko’s tent needing to get ahold of the suppressants he had made so she would be able to be able to be around Clarke without taking her in front of people and marking her neck again, claiming to the world what she wanted to be hers. Nyko handed her a vial of yellow liquid and she finished it all without protesting at its awful taste. She knew Clarke had arrived, and she made to leave as Nyko handed her a few more vials. “Good day Clarke,” she said as she scurried past her.

Anya

“What was that all about?” Anya asked the commander as she approached from the healer’s tent. “Reign gon Soncha” Lexa exhaled. It took Anya a few minutes to process everything as she realized the commander was referring to the legend that was passed down from elder to elder in every village across the land. She let out a small gasp, as she put two and two together realizing that her former second was the chosen commander to be the one to bring them out of darkness. “When do you plan on telling her?” Anya asked. “When she is ready, this situation is already to overwhelming for her,” replied. Anya nodded her head in understanding as the commander stormed off the round up the Nightbloods for battle.

Anya was still in shock as she started training her warriors harder and harder. She needed to watch them all and decide who would make the best teachers for the Sky People who would be arriving later tonight. If this was indeed going to be the Reign of Light she needed to be ready to do her part. She needed to prepare all of her troops for war, and instil a sense of urgency when training the Sky People. 

Finally the Sky People arrived with Indra. She broke them into groups and explained a few different techniques for them to try out with their partners. They all caught on very quickly and were soon sparring with some of the best warriors, Even though they knew they were not going to win, they never gave up and fought their hardest. The Reign of Light was starting to feel like a real possibility to Anya as she watched the kids train for hours upon hours until it was time to feast. Anya had sent out hunting parties when the Sky People arrived to clear more space their training. The hunters had already returned with their kills, and were preparing them for dinner as Anya led the Sky Warriors to the stream to clean up before dinner. Tonight was the night that we celebrate our new alliance, as well as the start to the Reign gon Soncha.

Drop Ship

A group of warriors had arrived earlier in the day and had relayed the message of the commander, and the new addition to her coalition. Indra noticed that the Sky People had taken this news well, and started to pack up their gear in preparation to leave. Monty needed to pack a horse full of stuff that was needed to fix the radio that fell down with Raven. He was so close to getting a signal and being able to radio the Ark. It was only a matter of time before before they would run out of oxygen, and their presence was needed here more than ever with the up and coming war brewing closer in the distance. 

Indra took took it upon herself to make sure that the Sky People had brought enough supplies for days. No one really knew how long this war was going to last but she knew they would be needing a lot of the technology that the Sky People offered. After a few hours, the camp was packed up and they were ready to head to TriKru territory. On the the way there she informed the Sky People what was expected of them for the duration of their stay. She even informed them that if they so choose some of them would be more than welcome to stay in TriKru territory.

The walk was long and strenuous but when they had finally made it to the encampment they were shown where they would be staying and were requested to head to the fighting pits once they had settled it. This was all new to them, all of this violence and training. Some of them really progressed in training and near the end of the session were allowed to use sharpened weapons instead of the practice sticks they had been given upon arrival. Once they were all washed up they knew that it was time for dinner. They were told that this would be a special feast to welcome Skykru into the coalition to become the 12th clan, which meant that no one could even think about touching the food without the commander of the clans giving a speech.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lexa

“Today is a day in which history shall be made. The day that the people who fell from the Sky join the Earthborns in a fight to punish the evildoers in the land and restore peace to our nations. Tomorrow begins the Reign gon Soncha,” as those words left the commanders lips the crowd stood in shock. It didn’t take them long to start to chant “Reign gon Soncha, Reign gon Soncha, REIGN GON SONCHA.” “Now it’s time to feast, for tomorrow we begin to train harder than we ever have before,” the commander finished before taking a bite of deer signalling to everyone else that it was time to start the festivities.

Lexa could smell the sweet scent of home wafting through the crowd, and she knew Clarke had been there. How was she suppose to explain to Clarke that they were destined to be together without scaring her away? It was predicted that the commander and star would rule together and their rule would be a time of restoration and peace. Luckily Nyko was able to make some tonic to help with all of these feelings she had been having towards the sky girl. Lexa knew that she couldn’t avoid Clarke much longer, her rut had become to painful.

After the commander finished her meal, she headed back to her tent to take the last of the tonic. When she arrived she knew that Clarke was already waiting for her inside, she knew she couldn’t avoid her. “Clarke kom Skykru, good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure,” the commander asked, striding over to the table which held the tonic. As the commander opened the vial and took a swig Clarke finally opened her mouth to speak. “What does Reign gon Soncha mean, and why are you taking that tonic? I saw that Nyko had made you a batch today, what is it?” Lexa knew she couldn’t keep everything from Clarke, but was there harm in only briefly explaining the situation?

“We have a meeting to get to, Clarke from the sky, let me make this quick. Reign gon Soncha means reign of light, which has been a legend among our people. It was said many years ago that a Star would fly across the sky and land upon the earth. Upon its landing it would mark the era known as the reign of light, and it was said that the Star would help the commander reach a level of peace and prosperity, and side by side they would rule. The tonic you see me drink Clarke is a suppressant. It helps to keep my rut under control. Without it I wouldn’t be able to control myself around you, your scent is too strong, it calls out to me even when you are far away. Like I said the other day Clarke I don’t want to scare you away, and I want to respect your wishes and take things slow. Right now my rut has caused me to not be in my right mind, and the suppressants help to keep me grounded, so that I am less distracted by you and I can fulfill my duty as commander of the 12 clans. I must leave you now Clarke, I will see you in the meeting,” and just like that Lexa turned on her heel, exited her tent and headed straight to Nyko.

As the commander entered Nyko’s tent, she could tell that he wasn’t expecting her. “Heda you’re back so soon, are the tonics not working?” he asked. “They are working just fine Nyko, I am just in need of more. I just finished the last vial,”Lexa replied. “It is not my intention to insult you commander, but those were supposed to last 3 days, it will take me until morning to have another batch prepared. If you don’t mind me asking why have you not taken the Sky Girl? She is destined to be your mate, what is the harm of taking her and claiming her as your own?” he asked. “The alliance is too important Nyko and I can’t jeopardize our future, when the Sky People barely understand our ways. I will have her one day, but in the meantime I need to suppress all of these urges. Clarke thinks we are moving too fast as is. Now get to work, I expect you to bring me the suppressants as soon as they are finished,” the commander ended the conversation and headed straight to the tent that housed the meeting place of the alliance. 

Clarke 

It took her a while to process everything that Lexa just told her. Clarke was finally starting to understand how she had affected the commander when she said she wasn’t ready. “At least she respected my wishes,” she thought. Then it dawned on her that Lexa was trying her best to avoid Clarke not out of spite for needing more time, but because she wanted to respect Clarkes wishes. She slowly started to feel wet at the thought of last night, and suddenly she wanted more of Lexa again. Wanted her to come back and take her, pressing their body’s together and becoming one once again. Clarke left the tent in search of Anya. She needed to find out more about this reign of light and what it meant for her. 

Clarke found Anya sitting around a fire with a small group of soldiers. Clarke stood in wait before Anya signalled for the warriors to leave them, as Clarke approached. “You honour me with your presence Clarke of the Sky. What can I do for you?” Anya asked. Clarke took a few seconds to figure out how she was going to word everything and then she just spat out the first thought that came to her mind, “Why is the reign of light a myth amongst your people and what does it have to do with me?” She wasn’t expecting a reply from Anya so detailed with information that it was sickening. Clarke was overwhelmed by the fact that she was destined to rule by the side of the commander. 

She wanted to be in charge of her own destiny, and choose to be with who she wanted, even though the mere thought of Lexa sent butterflies coursing through her body. Oh… and how she got wet just at the mere thought of her. Even though it was overwhelming she knew that Lexa was doing her best to respect her wishes and take things slow. Clarke started to feel bad wondering how much pain Lexa was in from her rut, and not being able to satisfy her urges. Thoughts of the previous night danced around Clarkes head, and it wasn’t until Anya spoke up that she was pulled back to reality, “It is time we leave for the meeting Clarke.” How do I sit through and entire meeting knowing that by my presence there I am causing her pain? she wondered. She decided enough was enough, she would meet up with the commander after the meeting and confront her about everything.

Anya

What doesn’t the Sky Girl understand about this? It is simple, she must mate with the commander. It is her destiny. It has been predetermined and written in the stars. Costia was not a good mate for the commander, she wouldn’t be able to face the hard decisions of war. Clarke on the other hand is strong willed and doesn’t keep her own opinion to herself, she challenges the commander and doesn’t hold back. One of the things that Anya was finding most annoying was the sky girls persistency. She was at least making an effort to learn how they live. It was time to sit the commander down and tell her to just mate and mark her before the clans start to lose faith in the Heda kom Soncha.

Lexa

Everyone had arrived before sundown, this will be a quick meeting Lexa thought. Then she would go back and train with the Nightbloods. She needed a challenge, a distraction from Clarke. “Now that most of our warriors have arrived it is time to focus on training and drills on a larger scale. We start at sundown practicing shield walls vs spears, and archers practicing distance shots. You will divide your warriors into groups of 12 and each group of 12 will be training with one of the other. We need to get out of our old routines and its time we all learn some new ones. I believe it will be helpful in the war to come to learn as many new techniques as possible. You will also all be training with a Nightblood in each of those groups. Hopefully you will teach them as much as they teach you. All ambassadors are expected to consult with their best warriors. I want to hear all of your opinions in battle strategy. If no one has any objections, it is time we rest before we all begin training hard tomorrow,” Lexa finished.

Before Lexa could even start to get up Clarke rested a hand on her wrist and whispered “We need to talk.” She stood up and Clarke followed her slowly to the commander’s tent. Once inside the tent Lexa situated herself as far away from Clarke as she possibly could. Her scent was overwhelming and Lexa knew she soon wouldn’t be able to control her animal instinct. What is wrong with Nykos tonics, why were they not working? They usually were strong enough. As Clarke took a step closer Lexa raised her hand signalling for her to stop. “Clarke you cannot come any closer, I don’t know if I can control myself around you” she whispered. “Lexa…” Clarke trailed off before putting together what she wanted to tell her. “I don’t like this. I don’t want you to keep avoiding me, I never asked for that. All I wanted to do was take things slow by not committing to you right away. Is that so wrong? But I want you Lexa, I need you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you badly, and as far as I can tell from how much your avoiding me you want me as well. So take me, I’m not taking no for an answer,” Clark finished feeling herself starting to soak through her underwear. 

With 2 quick strides Lexa was in front of Clarke. She kissed her and a fire ignited through body, she could feel herself getting hard already, falling further into her rut and unleashing some of her aggression she ripped the top off that Clarke was wearing and pushed her onto the bed of furs. Clarke was submitting, she didn’t even bother to fight to get on top, she was surrendering herself to desire and it looked as though she was loving every minute of it. “I promise not to bite you this time Clarke, you must let me know if anything becomes to painful for you,” Lexa panted as she pulled off Clarkes pants revealing her wetness. Lexa made quick work of removing the rest of Clarkes clothing before leaving a trail of kisses as she inched closer and closer to Clarkes throbbing clit. She worked on getting Clarke closer to her orgasm before sliding 3 fingers into her wetness. Lexa stroked her fingers in a come hither motion and she started to feel Clarkes orgasm compress around her. 

Within minutes Clarke’s hands had snaked their way into Lexa’s pants exposing her hard cock before taking it slowly into her mouth. “Fuck Clarke, you feel so good,” Lexa exclaimed as she started thrusting her way deeper into Clarkes mouth holding Clarke down on her cock feeling it press up against the back of her throat. It didn’t seem to bother the sky girl one bit, she kept diving down on her throbbing cock while stroking it with her hand. “Fuck Clarke don’t stop,” Lexa moaned and in a matter of seconds Clarke could feel warm spurts of cum hitting the back of her throat. Clarke didn’t stop there though, she came up and kissed Lexa hard before sliding the cock through her slit and sat down hard on it causing Lexa to moan in pleasure. 

Clarke

Lexa needed this release she thought, thats what a rut is about right? As Clarke forced herself down grinding her hips slowly she leaned in and kissed Lexa. “I want you to take me, I want you to knot me,” Clarke moaned in desperation. Clarke couldn’t stop herself from saying that. She felt surges of pleasure flow through her body which craved Lexa. She needed all of her, she wouldn’t be satisfied otherwise. Lexa’s pace quickened and Clarke could feel the waves of her orgasm starting to crash against Lexa’s throbbing member. It was then that she did something completely unexpected, she bit down hard on Lexas neck. She suddenly felt Lexa knotting her which prolonged her orgasm so that she felt nothing when Lexa bit her neck back and released herself inside of her. Clarke knew that Lexa was going to say and stopped her. “I wanted this Lexa, I wanted you, I can’t control the way my body feels when I am around you. You are my drug and I am addicted. I want you more and more each day. I needed to help you out with this. I needed you to stop avoiding me. I want to be with you Lexa, I couldn’t get you out of my head all day. I no longer want to fight of my feelings towards you. I want to embrace them,” Clarke finished speaking as Lexa planted a kiss on her and said “You are mine, and I am yours. I will always put your needs ahead of my own.” “Ai hod yu in ai star ai badan yu op en nou moun,” Lexa whispered softly into Clarkes ear. Clarke had no idea what that meant but she felt so satisfied and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Ai hod yu in ai star ai badan yu op en nou moun = i love you my star, i serve you and no other  
Reign gon Soncha = reign of light


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clarke 

“Ugh its too early,” Clarke stated as she heard her name being called outside the tent. She didn’t want to leave the comfort of Lexa and the warm furs but she knew that if she didn’t leave to find out what was going on, someone would be busting in. As Clarke started to get dressed, she recognized the voice coming from outside. It was Monty. It finally came to her that he must have got the radio to work. They would finally be able to reach the Ark and update them as to what has transpired on the ground since they had arrived. Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and she stirred ever so slightly, but Clarke turned and was on her way out of the tent before she could see if the commander woke up from the kiss. 

As Clarke exited the tent, her suspicions were all but confirmed. She followed Monty to where he had been working on the radio. “Clarke I finally got a signal, we can contact the Ark,” Monty explained with a super proud look on his face. “I figured the honour should be yours seeing as you’re our destined leader and what not. The video feed should be working as well. Aren’t you excited you get to talk to your mom?” Monty asked. “Just connect me to the Ark Monty. There are too many important things going on down here to not inform them of the current situation later than we have to,” and just like that Monty flipped a switch and we were transmitting to the Ark. 

It only took a few minutes to get a response. Not that Clarke wasn’t expecting it but her mother was the first to answer. As the video feed started to clear up she could see the bags under her mothers eyes. “Mom we are fine, we are all alive, and better yet we found more survivors,” Clarke told her mother before explaining to her everything that had transpired since their trip to the ground. Clarke left out the bits about Lexa and the myth amongst the grounders. It would be better if her mother could see her and the relationships she had built with the grounders in person. Then maybe she would begin to understand the urgency in their arrival. It was a strange feeling but Clarke could feel Lexa before she could see her. “Ah commander, I was wondering when you would arrive, I hope you slept well,” Clarke said playfully. Lexa rested a hand on her shoulder and looked confusingly at the screen with Clarkes mother on it before Clarke explained as best she could how they were communicating with the Ark. 

Lexa

Lexa awoke with start. She looked around to find that Clarke was missing from her bed. And missing she was, Lexa didn’t like that Clarke had left her to take up alone, but she did enjoy how she was put the sleep the night before. She splashed cold water on herself hoping that would cool her down enough in more ways than one. She then got dressed in her commanders armour and cape. It smelt like Clarke, and once again she was brought back to the memory of their first time, and then how last night Clarke had been the one to bite her. She felt Clarkes presence before she could see her, so she decided it was best to urge Nyko along with the tonic. 

When she arrived Nyko was just dividing up the serum into equal portions into the vials she had brought back yesterday. “Ah commander, here you are,” he said passing her the filled vials. As he did so he caught a glimpse of Lexas neck and he couldn’t hide his shock. After composing himself Nyko asked if she wanted a vial full of thick purple liquid. Lexa knew what it was for. It is what her kind took to prevent unwanted side affects of mating. She grabbed the vial from Nyko and exited the tent in search of Clarke. After all it was her decision.

Lexa sniffed the air, and followed Clarkes scent. When she arrived Clarke was talking into something that Lexa didn’t understand. Clarke then explained how the radio worked, and introduced Lexa to her mother. Under normal circumstances they would have already met, and Lexa would have asked her for her permission to court her daughter in hopes to mate with her. These weren’t normal circumstances so Lexa confirmed all the information that Clarke had relayed to her mother, and Abby said she would make sure that the initiation into the commander’s coalition went through as soon as they landed. She told Abby she would protect her daughter with her life. And protect her she would, no matter the circumstances. Lexa squeezed Clarkes shoulder and asked her to meet in her tent when she was done talking to her mother. 

Lexa stopped and watched all of the warriors practice the drills she had asked them to the night before. Lexa walked around all the groups finding their weak spots in the defences and correcting them with ease. She then tested out all of her Nightbloods individually and in groups of 4. She beat them all many times but she still needed to do that to keep herself established as an Alpha and as the Commander of the 12 clans. She could sense Clarke’s eyes upon her and she excused herself and headed back to her tent purple vial in hand. 

Upon entering her tent she quickly turned around so that she could be facing the beautiful Sky Girl when she entered. As Clarke walked in, Lexa grabbed her hand and led her slowly towards the bed. She felt herself enlarge and rub against her pants. Clarke seemed to notice as well and started grinding against Lexa’s stiff cock. “Clarke, there is something we need to talk about,” Lexa whispered into Clarkes ear as she breathed gently upon it. “And what if I don’t want to talk, Commander?” Clarke aske’d playfully grinding herself over Lexas swollen member. “I will then do as I am told, Lexa replied before lifting up Clarkes shirt to reveal her hard nipples and taking one in her mouth. 

Clarke let out another moan of pleasure before she took off her pants and positioned her clit so the commander would have easy access to her wetness. Lexa buried herself fully onto Clarkes sex. She swirled her tongue around Clarkes clit slowly applying more pressure. It was when Clarke started to grind against her tongue Lexa couldn’t take it anymore, she flipped Clarke over onto her back. She pulled down her pants as quick as possible and Clarke pulled Lexa in closer and guided her cock into her slit while kissing her. Within a matter of minutes Lexa could feel the start of Clarke’s climax. “Wait for me Clarke,” Lexa begged. The blonde seemed to obey because in 10 quick thrusts Clarke was clenching around Lexa as she spilled her seed inside of her. 

They sat in silence with their bodies intertwined before Lexa spoke up again. “Clarke, I know we haven’t talked about this but there is a chance that you could be carrying my child, but you do have the option not to if you aren’t ready,” Lexa said indicating to the purple vial she had took from Nyko’s earlier. It was something that her people had taken often especially with the impending threat of war, they understood that they needed all of their warriors to win a battle. Only then could they fully enjoy the calm after the storm. Clarke planted a kiss on Lexa’s lips before explaining that it would be to soon for her to be carrying a child in this relationship. Lexa understood far to wall. It was something that her and Costia had talked about if they ever got that far into their relationship. She also couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness pass across her face. Clarke seemed to notice as she said, “don’t worry Commander, you will have kids one day. Just not before this war has been settled.” And just like that they were drawn back together again in one more act of passionate love making before they had to go about there daily duties. 

Abby

After receiving news from the ground and Clarke, Abby had started to prepare the colonies. It was only going to be a matter of hours before they sent the remainder of the drop ships down to earth. Marcus had been a huge help ever since Clarke was sent to the earth. She could start to see that he was caring for her in a way that she needed, but also in a way which showed his true emotions. As much as Marcus tried to hide it from Abby, she could read it plain as day with just the way he touched her. How Abby craved his touch, how she wanted him to make a move. It became clear that Marcus wasn’t going to so Abby decided to take matters into her own hands.

That night when she met up with Marcus to go over the remaining preparations for the Ark she placed her hand in his. Abby gave a slight squeeze letting Kane know that it was alright. They slowly traced circles with their thumbs on each others hands while going over the final task list before re entry into earths atmosphere. He walked Abby back to her room like always except this time he pulled her in close to give her a quick kiss on the lips before taking off and heading to his quarters. 

There was just one more thing that concerned Abby. Where was Raven? Marcus sent her down to the ground days ago and she wasn’t found at the drop ship. Clarke was adamant at reassuring her that the Commander sent out scouts in search of Raven, and were not to return without the Girl from the Sky with the name of a bird. 

Raven

It was a comfortable bed, Raven had to admit. The room was a lot bigger than the rooms on the Ark, and the beds were a hell of a lot softer. She waited for the guards to escort her to dinner. She timed the watches and kept track of where they would march while they were on watch. Luckily Raven had a view of the nearby village and the mountains with snow covered peaks. It was peaceful, besides the fact that she was held prisoner and the Azgeda prince had lied to her about all of her friends. Raven knew she had to wait for the perfect opportunity. So wait she did, but in the meantime she enjoyed the luxurious bed and the delicious arrays of food that were brought up to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lexa

Lexa spent the rest of the day training with her warriors. She helped them with their technique and taught them new defensive stances. She especially focused a lot of her time and energy helping to prepare the Sky People, as they were less seasoned than even their youngest warriors. It was nearing dinner time when a messenger came to tell her that the last of the clans had finally arrived. It was then that she finally stopped moving around for long enough to notice that she had reopened the wound Clarke had stitched upmere days ago. “Please tell the ambassadors to meet in the war tent, I will be there as soon as my wound has been attended to,” she ordered.

Lexa headed in the direction of the healer’s tent. She knew Clarke was there because that is where she said she was going after leaving Lexa’s tent. When she arrived, Nyko was mixing up herbs for a salve as Clarke finished dressing up someone else’s wound. A surge of jealousy rose through the commander as she watched her mate touching another person. “Leave us,” she growled. At her command everyone exited the tent except for Clarke, who approached her cautiously wondering what she had done wrong. “Sorry for being so possessive Clarke. I am nearing the end of my rut and the thought of you even touching another person makes me jealous.” Lexa hoped her words were enough to make Clarke understand how she felt. 

“I understand that you are possessive and want to take care of the things that are “yours”” Clarke said sarcastically. Without Lexa having to say a word she could already see that the spot against Lexa’s side had opened up again. Clarke grabbed her med kit and quickly stitched the wound back up. She let Lexa know that she was done by placing the softest kiss near the wound. Lexa let out a soft moan, and Clarke asked knowingly “I thought you would be tired out after the events of this morning.” “I could never tire of you Klark, ai hod yu in,” Lexa said in-between kisses. Slowly but surely their clothes were in piles on the floor, and Clarke was the one on the patients table with Lexa placed tightly in between her legs. Lexa couldn’t help but let out moans of pleasure as she neared climax. She could tell Clark was getting close as well because she was yelling at Lexa to fuck her harder. They were grasping at each other and trying to pull their bodies closer together as they neared orgasm. It wasn’t until Clarke bit down upon Lexa’s neck in the previous night’s mating mark that she released herself inside of Clarke. Clarke kept trying to take in more of Lexa’s cock in an effort to push the cum deeper inside of her. As soon as Lexa released herself into Clarke, she had made the sky girl tighten around her cock as she screamed out the pleasure that was her orgasm. 

When they left the tent and it was obvious that everyone had heard them. They had been anything but quiet. No one looked angry that they had to wait around for them. Instead they looked hopeful. Lexa knew that they wanted to have an heir, and where waiting to see if Lexa would be the first commander since Becca Primheda to start a family. Most of the other commanders didn’t get far enough into their reign to start a family, and then there were the others who viewed love as weakness. Lexa truly believed that love was strength, mainly because it was love for her people that had formed the 12 clans into a coalition. It was her love for Clarke that made her want to fight even harder against Azgeda, so that they may one day rule over a peaceful land. 

Octavia

Clarke had asked her to come to this stupid meeting that she couldn’t even bother to be on time for. What the hell. “Hey, about time love birds,” Octavia remarked as she saw what was clearly sex hair. She would know as that was all Lincoln and her had been doing these past few days, and it was amazing. Octavia never wanted it to end. “Let us begin,” the commander said as she listened to each and every idea that the war generals had thought of. It wasn’t until the commander got to Octavia that she was truly surprised. 

“Commander, I believe we need to take a seemingly defensive stance in this war. If it appears that we can be easily crushed, and we can work that to our advantage. I suggest we attack with only half of our forces, and send the other half of the forces to sneak up and attack Azgeda from behind. We must make it look like we are fleeing once the bulk of our warriors pass a certain zone, we will then activate a remote control detonator for a bomb we will have placed only a few feet under the earth. Once we have set off the bomb the grounders who were taking up the rear will fall into position. We must create a shield wall around them to keep them trapped and we can then inch our way forward taking out everyone who tries to stop us. Monty thinks we can use leftover fuel from the drop ship to create the explosions, that is if you think this to be a good plan commander,” Octavia finished.

The looks on everyones face in the room told Octavia that they thought this plan was a good one, she just hoped the commander felt the same. “Octavia kom Skykru, mate of Linkoln kom Trikru, you have proved yourself worthy of being Skykru’s war general. We will practice your plan tomorrow in attempt to find potential flaws that we will rectify. Your people are lucky to have such a ferocious warrior. It is time to head back to your troops and continue training. Focus on hand to hand combat as we will most likely be fighting in close quarters as well. You are all dismissed” the commander finished. Finally, Octavia thought. She couldn’t wait for this meeting to be over. She was excited to relay her battle plan for the commander, she just was sad that Lincoln had not been allowed entry into the meeting.

Clarke

“Commander, where do you think you’re going,” Clarke asked sternly. “I have to go train with my warriors, if not they will think me to be weak” Lexa responded. “Too bad, you’re headed straight to bed. You need to take it easy and give your wound time to heal or else you will be of no use to anyone. Now are you going to follow my orders, or will I have to make you obey?” Clarke asked. A smirk grew across the commanders face and Clarke knew that she would obey. “Since you have condemned me to bed rest, what is it that you will be doing,” Lexa asked Clarke. Clarke knew that she had a busy day ahead of her working with Nyko preparing for the upcoming battle. But Clarke was also aware that if she let the commander out of her sight for just a minute she would be back training with Anya. “I will be looking after my patient, paying close attention to her, and taking care of all of her needs, Clarke finished and grabbed the commanders hand dragging her towards the commander’s sleeping quarters. 

Clarke knew she had got her point across when Lexa told the guards not to disturb her unless there was an urgent matter requiring her attention. Otherwise they were only supposed to make sure that meals were sent into the commander’s tent for the duration of their stay. Clarke wanted to badly to rip the commanders clothes off but she knew that that wouldn’t help the wound on her side. When Clarke entered the room, she found some rope and used it to tie Lexas hands to the bed post after removing her shirt. “You need to relax commander, I am going to take good care of you,” Clarke moaned sexually into Lexa’s ear, which earned Clarke a few moans of pleasure. 

As Clarke started to kiss the commanders neck she felt her harden underneath her. She made quick work at removing Lexa’s pants and unsheathed her throbbing cock. Clarke wanted to savour every minute of this. She wanted to commander to be begging and on her knees. Clarke wanted control in this relationship more than anything. She needed it. She stroked Lexa’s length and enjoyed listening to Lexa moan out in pleasure as she took it in her mouth. Clarke could taste how bad Lexa wanted her and how much she needed this release. “Commander I told you, you weren’t suppose to move, and here you are trying to break free of your restrains. It looks like I am going to have to do something about that,” Clarke said as she climbed on top of Lexa after removing her pants. “Fuck Clarke, you feel so good, please don’t stop,” Lexa begged. “I need you inside of me commander. I need to feel your length pounding into me. But you have to promise to not move a muscle. If you do I am going to stop riding you and leave you tied to this bed until your wound heals.” Clarke finished saying while positioning her wetness over Lexa’s shaft teasing the tip of her cock playfully against the wetness that was covering her slit. 

Clarke was enjoying torturing the commander. She knew that it would be hard for Lexa to give up control, especially in the bedroom during her rut. Clarke took in all of Lexa’s shaft and began to rock her hips back and forth. Lexa tried to pull herself up in an attempt to re establish control but instead Clarke pushed her back down. Clarke then trailed her hands down Lexa’s rock hard abs until they made it to her desired location. Clarke was craving Lexa’s cum, and to feel herself release against Lexa. She moved her hands in a circling motion around her clit and threw her head back moaning in pleasure as she grinded even harder against Lexa. “Fuck Clarke, don’t stop,” Lexa said. It only pushed Clarke even further over the edge and she let go and came all around the commander, and soon she was feeling the warm release that Lexa was spraying inside of her. 

They stayed in bed for hours, neither of them wanting to let go of one another. They stayed for the night huddled under the furs making love to one another under the stars. Clarke was the first to wake in the morning. She grabbed some discarded scrolls and charcoal and started to sketch the commander while she slept. Clarke had almost finished her sketch when the commander stirred. “Good morning ai star. mochof gon last sheidgeda,” Lexa said sleepily. Lexa got up and came to examine what Clarke had been doing while she slept. “Its not finished yet,” Clarke stuttered. “It is amazing Clarke, you truly have a gift,” Lexa said not having ever seen a glimpse of herself other than in a mirror. “I need to attend to a few things today Clarke, I promise not to train, if you would consider spending the night again. You must also promise to meet with Anya to begin your training. I can’t let anything happen to you if I’m not able to protect you, I need to know that you can protect yourself,” Lexa said and Clarke nodded her head in agreement. Clarke rose to her feet leaving the drawing behind as she followed Lexa out of the tent in search of Anya.

Lexa

Lexa didn’t know Clarke could draw so well. It was nice for her to catch a glimpse of the real Clarke. One that didn’t have to put on a face and be the leader of her people. Lexa strode up to Anya and informed her that she would be training Clarke so she would be able to protect herself in case anything ever happened to her. She was also supposed to send someone to fetch more paper and anything Clarke could use to draw. She also instructed that a robe maker be sent to her tent this evening to take Clarkes measurements. Lexa had felt bad for ruining some of Clarkes clothes the past few nights and wanted to make it up to her. “Lastly Anya, I need you to find me a healer to arrive at the tent after the robe maker has got his measurements. I need someone specifically good at working out knots, and relieving tension. After the sun has set I expect there to be a bath put in my private chambers filled with the hottest water possible. I expect you to be discrete, no one else needs to know I care about Clarke more than just the fact that her arrival will bring peace to our nation,” Lexa said. “Well I don’t think you could find a single person here that would think you weren’t enjoying the Sky Girl’s company. I know that this is more for you than just completing your duty as commander, but that I will keep to myself,” Anya replied.

After speaking with Anya, Lexa headed straight for the healer’s hut to send Clarke to start her training and to also consult Nyko on matters that lay before them. “Good afternoon Clark Kom Skaikru, Anya is ready to begin your training. I will be expecting your presence after dinner tonight in my chambers. See you then” Lexa nodded to Clarke as she readily obeyed and exited the tent. “Nyko, I expect you have met with the other tribes’ healers, and have been making arrangements about preparing salves and medicine for the war to come. I also am here to collect more doses to give to Clarke,” Lexa finished. “Commander, the Sky Girl has been taking the elixir, and has already informed me that I need to prepare more,” Nyko replied. Lexa nodded and exited the tent. There was one more thing she wanted to do today.

Lexa headed to the spot where she first met Costia. She needed to have closure. She needed to forgive herself. As she walked down the path that lead to the healing springs she picked up all the wildflowers she could carry. It wasn’t much but Lexa felt that it would be enough of a gesture and that Costia would forgive her for not being able to save her. Lexa understood now that she wasn’t suppose to live her life as a stone cold commander who couldn’t forgive herself for being weak. She left the flowers by the place she had stood when she first locked eyes with Costia. Lexa knew it would be a long walk back, but she knew by the time she returned she would have forgiven herself for her past, and would be ready to move on to a future with Clarke. 

Octavia

“Lincoln, did you draw these?” Octavia asked as she finally was able to take in the bunker without being distracted. He nodded in reply. They were beautiful pictures of wild flowers, and fish swimming up a stream. Octavia liked seeing the softer side in him, she knew he didn’t like being a warrior and it was just something he was good at and needed to be for his people. Since they had first bonded Octavia had started to sense his emotions a lot more, and could tell when something was on his mind. “Lincoln, whats wrong?” Octavia asked. It was like Octavia knew what he was going to say before he said it. She cut him off reminding him that they needed to stay in this moment and not worry about the future. 

It is not like Octavia didn’t want a future with Lincoln, every part of her knew that if they made it through the battle they would make it through anything. She loved Lincoln and his soft side, she was looking forward to a day where there thoughts were not on war, and they could just focus on each other. For now their moments alone together in this bunker were a sweet escape from the reality they were facing.

 

good morning ai star. mochof gon last sheidgeda = good morning my star. thank you for last night


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clarke

Clarke arrived in Lexa’s tent after she finished eating dinner with Octavia, Monty and Lincoln. She certainly didn’t expect Lexa to be greeting her in full commander attire. “Clarke, this is our robe maker Levi. He is here to take your measurements for battle attire and extra clothes. As soon as he is done, a healer will be coming into the room to see to your body and massage it. I will return after my meeting with the council. We just need to go over some last minute preparations,” Lexa was about to exit the tent, but she stopped herself and said “ai hodnes gon yu ste yuj Klark. Ai laik destined kom be kom yu bilaik ste true, ba ai want kom earn your hodnes.”

Clarke was left to deal with the shock of this kind gesture by herself. She had no idea what Lexa had just said but she knew she needed to find out. 

Clarke let Levi take her measurements and they talked about patterns and colours. Once he had gathered everything he would need to make her new clothes, he left. As soon as the door flap closed it opened again. This time it was a lady name Bryn who told her to undress and lay facedown on the floor. Clarke caught the smell of lavender before her body was lathered in oil. This was so needed after her session with Anya, who had trained her hard and never let up. Clarke could feel herself start to relax, letting out soft moans of satisfaction. Then she drifted off into a deep sleep.

It took Lexa a few tries to shake Clarke awake. “You’re not done yet, Hodnes,” Lexa stated. She held out a package to Clarke, and Clarke greedily opened this beautifully wrapped gift. It was full of canvas and different kinds of brushes and colours she could draw with. “Lexa…. this is amazing. You didn’t have to do this for me.” Clarke said while having the biggest smile on her face. “No I did not, but you are worth all the effort and more. Now follow me,” Lexa said. Clarke didn’t even bother wrapping herself up in the furs as she knew it was just the two of them. Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw a bathtub in the middle of the room filled with hot water. It was then that Clarke asked what it is she had said before leaving. “Clarke…. it means my love for you is strong. I am destined to be with you, that is true, but I want to earn your love,” said Lexa.

Clarke moved forward and kissed Lexa hard. The both of them stayed close together only breaking apart to take off the rest of Lexa’s clothes. Clarke noticed that Lexa was already ready for her. So Clarke decided to repay all of Lexa’s kindness with her mouth. She teased with her tongue slowly at first before pushing Lexa’s cock deeper and deeper into her throat. “Fuck Clarke” Lexa started fucking Clarkes mouth hard. They both knew this wouldn’t be enough to satisfy them and headed quickly towards the bed. Lexa was on her back with Clarke’s mouth still on her dick, and she was licking softly on Clarkes clit. Lexa slowly put her fingers inside of Clarke and that was enough to push her to her orgasm. Lexa adjusted her grip on Clarke’s head and was soon pumping her own release into Clarkes mouth.

Clarke was the first to exit the bed, curious about the tub. It was right in the middle of the tent and you were able to see the constellations above them, which used to be her home. She sunk herself into the water slowly, and enjoyed the sensation of having something completely envelope her. It only took Lexa a few minutes to join her mate. As they sat under the stars, their bodies exposed to the moonlight, they both felt complete. 

Raven

 

A knock came from outside her door and it was non other than Prince Roan. He had come to escort her down to dinner. When they arrived a guard announced their presence, and they moved towards an ornate throne which looked like it was made of ice. Perched upon it was a striking middle aged woman full of war wounds from past battles. Roan bowed and made to introduced Raven. “My Queen,” Road started. He looked at Raven and nudged her to do the same. Raven bowed down to the Queen trying to look as pleasant as possible even though she was a prisoner here.

“Now that our guest has arrived, there is no longer need to delay the festivities. We greet this bird from the sky in hopes that one day she will want to be one of us. Please show her the utmost respect. Now…. Let us feast,” the Queen’s voice boomed. Everyone in the room rose at once, and Roan lead her down a long table and pulled out a chair for her. “Thank you” she said, wondering why the prince was being so nice to her. Raven sat down and Roan situated himself on the seat to her right.

The table was adorned with meats and root vegetables. The food looked so good Raven didn’t even know where to begin. Even still, she ate hesitantly, at the same time trying to scan the room and take in everyone’s faces. “They look scared,” she thought, and the girl who kept refilling her wine glass seemed to have a look of pity on her face. It wasn’t until half way through her meal that Raven started to feel a little funny. The room started to spin and she started to see stars, before she knew it she was out cold. 

Abby

The final preparations were done. Now all that was left to do was to take a final head count of each station and load everyone into the exodus ships. The farm station was the last station to be prepared to leave. It was the most important of all the stations. As much as they needed to have doctors, engineers, and mechanics, farmers who could till the earth were needed just the same if not more. Abby knew if they were all to survive down there, they would need to take with them as much as possible. The farmers already had an allotment of seeds saved for the next few years which would come in handy when on the ground. Farm station had also insisted on the importance of bringing down irrigation systems, and seedlings. There wouldn’t be enough room in the exodus ships for both the supplies and the people, so they decided to launch a cargo pod ahead of them.

The mechanics loaded the cargo pod with a lot of electrical wire, solar panels, and back up generators- everything that they deemed completely necessary to start to establish a functional colony on the ground like they had on the Ark. Abby had made sure that each of the ships contained an emergency first aid kit. She knew that when they all landed there was a great chance that they would be hundred of miles apart. 

They needed to have someone with medical training on each ship. They split the population to have an equal number of citizens that were necessary to their survival on the ground. Luckily, Marcus was going to be on the same ship as Abby. She needed him by her side. She took comfort in his presence and it helped her move forward each day. She knew that it might not have started out perfect, but she was happy that she had someone. Someone who loved her, and also knew how important her daughter was.

Now as they all sat strapped into their seats on the ship, the president’s voice came over the radio. “Citizens of the Ark, the time has come that we all make our final journey to the ground. Do not fear, as this is only the beginning of our story. I will not be joining you though, someone must stay here and manually send the ships to the ground. It was an honour serving you all. Please support Marcus Kane as your next Chancellor, and follow his command. I know he will do what is best for our people. Until we meet again,” and then there was static, and a wave of silent sobs erupted through the crowd. Abby felt Kane squeeze her hand and she knew that everything was going to be alright. She knew that soon enough she would be stepping out onto the earth. 

Lexa

A loud boom echoed through the forest, one that must have come from an incredibly large object. She bolted upright and Clarke did the same. They both knew what that sound meant. It meant that the Ark had finally made it down to the ground. They rushed out of bed, and hurried to put on their clothes. They stepped outside and they could see more objects falling towards the earth. “Generals,” Lexa yelled. Anya was the first to arrive, followed by Indra and some of the other coalition’s generals. As they gathered around the commanders tent, warriors started to appear behind them. “As we were told, the Sky People are landing upon the Earth. We have all be training together, grounders and Sky People alike. Generals, rally up 10 of your best men, a healer, and a group of Sky People. We don’t want to overwhelm the skykru with our force. The goal is to have the group that landed originally introduce us, and help the wounded. Then you shall bring them back here to seek further medical attention, and so they can be fed and clothed. Go now, bring them back safely,” Lexa’s voice echoed over the crowd. 

Lexa felt a hand snake into hers, “and what about us commander, what are we going to do?” Clarke asked. Lexa turned and looked at the beautiful sky girl that had exited her tent. “Clarke”… Lexa started… “You need to stay here and help with the arrival of your people. We are sending out some of our best healers to assist your people, but your presence is needed here while I am away.” “Wait, what?” Clarke said confused. “Your mother informed us that she would be in the last metal box headed to earth. That is where I am going. I love you Clarke, and I don’t want to sacrifice your safety on this mission. It looks as though the final ship has landed in the borders of Azgeda. I must be the one to lead our people there. I will take out a much larger force than the others. Please keep our people safe,” Lexa finished as she gave Clarke a quick kiss.

Her generals already seemed to be informed of this plan as a convoy of horses strode over to the commanders tent. The group was lead by Indra and in her hands she held onto the reigns of her steed, a magnificent grey warhorse. Lexa climbed onto the horse, and turned to leave Clarke’s presence. She hated to leave Clarke like this but she couldn’t risk Clarke's life by sending her out when they were in preparation for a war against Azgeda. Her scouts still haven’t returned with the missing person from the escape pod, she didn’t trust that the other Arkers would make it back to trikru if she didn’t join her forces. She was Heda after all. She must lead and set an example for her people.

 

ai hodnes gon yu ste yuj Klark. Ai laik destined kom be kom yu bilaik ste true, ba ai want kom earn your hodnes. = my love for you is strong Clarke. I am destined to be with you that is true, but I want to earn your love.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa

They rode for hours, only stopping to water the horses once. When they finally arrived to where the ship had landed they were greeted by quite the sight “Octavia, go find Abby and tell her we are here to help,” Lexa shouted. Octavia did as the commander ordered and headed towards the Sky People who were gathering on the ground. The injured were being assessed based on urgency, and a woman was going about shouting directions at people who were helping the injured. As much as Lexa knew they needed to leave here before Azgeda arrived, she knew it would take a while to organize this group of people. Just as a precautionary measure Lexa sent groups of scouts ahead to watch for any signs of an incoming attack from Azgeda.

When Octavia returned she brought a man named Marcus with her. “We are here to assist the injured and escort you safely back to our camp where The 100 are awaiting your arrival. We have sent out a few of them with each of our patrols to assist in the collection of your people, and to help return them safely to camp. We are in the midst of a war, Marcus, and your ship has landed in a dangerous territory. We understand you have many wounded. We would like to assist in any way possible, but we do need to leave here as soon as your people are able,” said Lexa. Lexa motioned for her healers to follow Marcus the short distance back to the injured and assist in any way possible. They remainder of the grounders were sent to pass out food, water and blankets.

Lexa, having some healing training herself, went to go help those with minor injuries. It was while she was wrapping a wound when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. “Nice work commander,” said Abby. Lexa quickly finished what she was doing and stood up and did a slight bow towards Abby. She really didn’t know how to greet the mother of her lover. The relationship she shared with the Sky Girl was like none she had ever experienced or heard of in her entire life. “Abby, it is good to see you uninjured. I promised Clarke I would get you and your people back safely to our camp, but I am afraid in order to do so we must leave soon. We can’t risk travelling back at night through Azgeda territory,” Lexa stated.

No sooner had the Lexas last word left her mouth when she caught site of one of the scouts she had sent out earlier. He was in a fast sprint headed straight towards her and Lexa knew they were in danger. “Commander, we only have a few minutes until their troops will be upon us. There look to be a hundred warriors headed straight for us.” Lexa was informed. “Abby, quickly gather your people, those who are too injured to walk we must put on horseback, I will lead a charge against the force of oncoming army, and buy you as much time to get back to camp as possible. Octavia knows the way back. Follow her. I will send another group of my warriors behind you for your protection. Go,” Lexa urged. 

The commander began to rally her forces, shouting orders, and commanding a group to follow behind the Sky People for their protection. She knew that it would be a tough battle ahead. They hadn’t brought nearly as many warriors with them as Azgeda had sent out, but those that she had chosen to bring with her were the strongest of her warriors. They positioned themselves around pieces of the ship for protection, and in hopes of taking the enemy by surprise. They could hear the drums of war banging, and distant battle cries. She knew it wouldn’t be long before they would come into sight. She raised her fist in the air, signalling for her archers to nock their arrows. 

As the army drew nearer to the ship, they started to approach with caution noticing that there was no one in sight. Once they were in range, the commander gave the command to fire upon the Azgeda. The attack was a quick one, which killed 5 and injured 13 of Azgeda’s warriors. While they still had the element of surprise, Lexa ordered another volley of arrows. She knew she had to take out as many of their warriors as possible before having to take them on man to man. Their position was now given away and they were prepared for a fight. Azgeda was upon them in a matter of seconds, rushing ferociously to the spot where the arrows had been released. Lexa had her swords out and was prepared for battle. She was hungry for blood. She needed to show her warriors that she was the commander sent to bring them out of the darkness.

With a fierce battle cry Lexa took out the first warrior who came her way. As her sword slashed through him she defended herself against a blow with the other sword. They were only a group of 20, but they soon rose up against the oncoming forces and started to push the Azgeda back to where they had come from. As Lexa faced a group of 5 warriors she saw Lincoln take on 2 white faced Azgeda spearman. Lincoln took a spear to the gut, but he was a strong warrior. Instead of yanking the spear out, he plunged it deeper through his body, and out his back. This caused the warrior holding the spear to stumble forward and Lincoln slashed at his throat. When the blade made contact, the warrior’s once white face was then covered in splashed of red. Lexa took out the first 2 attackers that rushed in with ease. One of the ones waiting to pounce on her managed to slash at the back of her leg, but Lexa swirled around and took his head off cleanly at the neck. 

Her warriors were slowly falling around her. There were groups of dead scattered across the ground. Once Lincoln had pushed the remainder of the spear through his body he blocked a quick jab, and dealt a fatal blow upon his attacker. The commander continued to take out the enemy that surrounded her, but she could feel her leg beginning to give out. Luckily she was saved by the sound of an Azgeda war horn. The sound echoed throughout the crowd, and the remainder of Azgeda warriors started to retreat back into the woods. They may have fought them off for now, but this was just the beginning. 

Lexa limped over to Lincoln, and helped put pressure on his wound, while the other warriors helped the remainder of the injured. It took them a while to gather themselves and be ready for travel. It was going to be a long walk back to camp, and Lexa knew that some of her warriors wouldn’t make it. They set off at a slow pace, and soon it was nightfall. They stopped to make camp, and the less injured warriors went out to hunt. By the time they had returned 2 of the warriors had succumbed to their injuries. They were all exhausted, yet somehow they still pushed forward. Lexa knew she had made the right decision in hand picking this unit, none of them gave up. 

 

Clarke

Lexa had left her standing there outside of her tent. Clarke already missed Lexa, but she trusted her and knew she was doing what she thought was right. Clarke was still reeling over what happened hours ago. She knew the commander had a soft side that rarely showed, but whenever it was just her and Clarke, the facade of the commander faded away and out came Lexa. Clarke enjoyed the fact that she had Lexa all to herself, and that she just had to share the commander out in public. 

Clarke made her way over to Nyko’s tent. Nyko was already fast at work tending to a fire. They needed to sterilize as many rags as possible. They needed them anyway even if it wasn’t for today. She took the purple tonic Nyko handed her without question, and finished it in 2 gulps. It was about 2 hours later when the first of the markers had arrived at camp. They were ready for them and prepared beds for the critically wounded. Luckily there were only a few, and between her and Nyko they were able to treat them. It wasn’t until after the sun had started to set that her mother finally arrived in Tondc.

Clarkes mother pulled her into a tight embrace, before informing her of what had happened after they had landed. “Anya,” Clarke shouted, and soon enough the general was at her side. She got her mother to relay all the information she could to Anya. “I’m coming with you, we need to send out a search party right away. Mom you stay here with Nyko and look after the wounded,” said Clarke. Anya gathered a group of 50 warriors, and put together 3 wagons to hopefully carry back the wounded and not the dead. Clarke had to know if Lexa was alive. She needed her to be alive. She loved her. 

They rode for a few hours in the direction of where the drop ship had landed, before spotting the warm embers of a fire. Anya’s warriors soon fanned out and they surrounded the encampment not knowing if it was friend of foe. As they approached the fire, Clarke noticed a figure badly injured leaning against the trunk of a tree. “Lincoln,” Clarke exclaimed before hurrying forward with her med kit. She noticed that he had an abdominal wound that had been cauterized by a hot metal object she could only assume was a sword. The wound was a through and through and it appeared to miss his vital organs. “Clarke,” a voice called over from near the fire. Clarke immediately recognized the commander’s husky voice, and a feeling of relief coursed through her body.

When Clarke had made it to the commander she noticed a lot of blood had pooled behind her leg. Lexa pulled her into a warm embrace, and Clarke didn’t want to let go, but she knew she needed to get a closer look at Lexa’s wound. “Clarke you shouldn’t have come, what if we were Azgeda? I told you that I can’t lose you,” said Lexa through gritted teeth as Clarke started to wipe away the blood around Lexa’s wound. “I can’t lose you either commander, which is why I came. Now stop moving and let me stitch up your wound,” said Clarke. The wound was deep, and Lexa would have to stay off of it for a few days, but she was alive. Clarke couldn’t be happier. She needed the commander, without her Clarke didn’t know if the alliance between their people would hold. 

Clarke didn’t want to let Lexa out of her sight. She knew the commander would be hard pressed to stay off her injured leg. After treating all the injuries she could, she helped load the wounded onto the carts. “Clarke,” Lexa said as she rode up to her beautiful blonde Omega, sticking out her hand to help lift her onto the horse. Clarke allowed herself to be boosted up and took her place in front of the commander. Lexa placed a single kiss on the back of Clarkes neck, and it sent waves of pleasure through Clarkes body. She wanted more, she needed more. Once they arrived back at camp Clarke was going to make sure that the commander stayed off her leg. 

Abby

The wounded kept piling up as Abby worked tirelessly with the grounders healer called Nyko. He seemed very proficient at stitching up, and healing the most basic of wounds, but when it came down to something that needed surgery, he had no idea what to do. He was a good assistant though, not as proficient as Jackson, but Jackson was needed to help heal the wounded. Anyone with any medical training had been helping out wherever possible. So far, Abby only lost a few patients to serious wounds that occurred during landing. The remainder of the wounded just had minor scrapes and bruises no one else seemed to require urgent medical attention.

Abby went to go find Marcus. With Clarke not around Abby needed someone to talk to and Marcus was the closest thing to family Abby had left. She found him talking to a group of grounders near a fire where they had shared a brief meal. Marcus was in his prime conversing to the grounders about life in space, as they informed him about living on the ground. Abby linked her arm through Kane’s and rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her forehead before asking her if everything was alright. “Its been a long day, we saved as many people as we could, and I just didn’t expect Clarke to go running off after the commander. I thought she would have stayed to assist me, but she just ran off as soon as I told her what happened,” said Abby. Abby couldn’t help herself from breaking down and crying into Marcus’s arms. “Now might not be the best time to tell you this Abby, but you will find out soon enough I’m sure. Clarke is… Well the commander and Clarke…. Well they are together Abby. They have done something that is called bonding, in grounder culture. It means that they are mated, and this can’t be undone. I think that is why Clarke ran off so fast after you told her what happened, and why the commander stayed to buy us time to get here. They care about each other, and the future of their people,” Marcus said. 

As Abby took in all of the information Marcus had just told her, she realized there is so much more that she needed to talk to Clarke about. The grounders were different from the Sky born, but to what extent Abby had no idea. There was a rustling of branches, and then Anya appeared. She rode straight over to Abby, and informed her of everyones condition. After everything that had happened to them so far since landing on earth she was surprised so many people survived. Abby ran over to the healers tent, and informed Nyko that they had incoming wounded. A powerful voice spoke out amongst the crowd “We fought hard against Azgeda, we have learned how they fight, and we now know some of their weaknesses. Azgeda will surely avenge their fallen soldiers, in the meantime we must rest and heal. We must train hard each day, and we must help train and inform the people of the Sky on why this is so important to us,” the voice said. 

In a matter of minutes the healers tent was packed full of wounded soldiers. Abby snapped back to reality, and assessed the injured. This was going to be a long night, she thought to herself. A lot of the wounded were in serious condition with multiple stab wounds, many of which Abby knew wouldn’t survive to see the sun rise. Nyko knew that as well, as he skipped over them, only handing them some sort of tonic that seemed to ease their pain. Abby worked in silence, stitching up wounds as fast as she possibly could knowing that she needed to move on to the next patient. She could see Clarke out of the corner of her eye helping out the healer Nyko. Clarke looked exhausted, and distracted, neither of which would be of any help to the patients. “Go Clarke, we got this. Get some sleep,” Abby commanded her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clarke

There seemed to be a mass of wounded filing into the healers tent. Clarke quickly approached after instructing Lexa to go straight to her tent. She couldn’t risk the Commander jeopardizing her health even further than she already had. Clarke saw Nyko struggling to hold down a patient so she went to assist. She had grown fond of the grounder healer in the few weeks she had got to know him. When Clarke arrived she could see the pain on the patients face. “Here, I’ll hold him down and you get him to swallow that,” Nyko ordered. No sooner did Clarke get the liquid down the mans throat did her mother show up. Clarke didn’t argue with Abby. She was to exhausted and she knew it. She had been so worried about Lexa since her mom had returned without her. 

As Clarke approached the commander’s tent, she prepared herself for the wrath of the commander. She knew that she shouldn’t have gone with Anya and the others knowing full well how she had been ordered to stay here. When she entered she found the commander waiting for her patiently on her throne. “Clarke, you shouldn’t have went with Anya. You should have stayed here and helped your mother. I did what I had to for you. I know how much you love her and your people. I love you Clarke, I am angry you disobeyed me, but I must admit I was happy to see you.” Clarke strode over to where Lexa sat, and carefully straddled the commander careful not to hurt her injured leg any further. “I love you too commander, I am happy that I didn’t listen to you. There was no way you all would have made it back here alive,” Clarke finished her lips brushing gently against Lexa’s.

There embrace only intensified when Clarke felt something harden beneath her. Clarke kissed Lexa more ferociously rocking her hips gently against Lexa’s growing length. Lexa’s hands shot to Clarke’s hips helping to find the perfect rhythm. Clarke leaned in closer and grabbed the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, and tugging it upwards revealing the wrap that covered her breasts. Lexa’s hands then skillfully unhooked Clarkes bra, and lifted up her shirt revealing her handy work. Clarke’s breasts were full and her nipples hard. Lexa’s hands quickly covered Clarke’s breasts, pinching her nipples and Clarke felt herself starting to soak through her underwear. Clarke’s lips moved to Lexa’s neck, and the mark she had made a few nights before. This time instead of biting down Clarke placed open mouthed kisses, and gradually sucked harder on the spot she claimed as hers. “Ugh Clarke, please, I need to be inside of you, I need to feel you cum all around me. I can smell your wetness from here, you’re ready for me,” Lexa moaned.

The words coming out of Lexa’s mouth were lost to Clarke as she kept grinding her hips against Lexa’s length. The friction starting to be too much for Clarke as she felt her start to cum. Clarke arched her back and threw her head up revealing her neck as she moaned out in pleasure. Lexa wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass her by, Clarke was torturing her. Lexa bit down hard on Clarkes neck. She purred into her bite, which Clarke didn’t seem to notice as she was so focused on riding out the waves of her orgasm. Clarke slowly slipped off of Lexa and was tugging at her pants. Lexa’s cock hit against her stomach upon being released, her length throbbing against the strokes of Clarkes hands. Tiny droplets of pre cum started to form at the tip of Lexa’s cock, and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from having a taste. She licked up Lexa’s early release and then went down on the cock letting it hit against the back of her throat. Clarke couldn’t stop herself from choking on Lexa’s length when the commander started to thrust into her mouth. The sound only seemed to turn the commander on even more. Clarke rose slowly and started to slowly strip off her pants. Clarke was dripping in wetness as she straddled the commander again, teasing her tip along Clarke’s slit.

Clarke started to unwrap the commanders bindings as she lowered herself upon Lexa’s length. Clarke couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in pleasure as Lexa’s tip pressed against her cervix. She loved the feeling of Lexa filling her. Clarke started to rock her hips slowly, and placed a hand on Lexa’s chest letting her know that she was in charge. Lexa had one hand on Clarke’s hip, and she slid the other one between Clarke’s legs finding her target. Lexa slowly circled her finger around Clarkes clit. She could smell that she was getting close, so she quickened her pace. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke moaned, as she wrapped her arms around Lexa pulling their bodies closer together. Lexa couldn’t stop herself from thrusting deeper inside of Clarke. “Fuck Lexa, fuck me harder,” Clarke moaned into the ear that she was nibbling on. Lexa did as she was told and didn’t relent as Clarkes orgasm spasmed around her. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa moaned as she released herself inside of the Omega. 

They stayed stuck together both trying to catch their breath, until Clarke got off of the commander and headed to get some water. “Here,” Clarke said handing Lexa the glass- “drink up, then straight to bed.” Lexa did as she was told not wanting to be on Clarke’s bad side. Clarke settled herself under the furs next to Lexa, and put her head on Lexa’s chest. “My Alpha,” Clarke said as she held Lexa, “My Omega” was Lexa’s response. It only took them a few minutes to fall asleep in each others arms.

Anya

With the commander out of commission for a few days, it fell upon Anya to take charge of the army. The first thing that needed to be done was to send a patrol after the fleeing Azgeda. On horseback they would only be a few hours behind them, and that was hopefully enough to catch up to them and slaughter them before they made it back to Azgeda’s capitol where the Ice Queen resided. Anya sent a group of the Ark’s guards with the patrol she sent out. She wanted to see how they were in action. She needed to know how strong they were and if they would be much help in the upcoming war. The next order of business she needed to take care of was a meeting with the war chiefs. They all wanted to be updated as to the commander’s condition, they all didn’t seem to grasp the concept of time, it was exhausting. Between meeting with the returning scouts, checking the condition of the wounded, training, and the fucking war council Anya was wondering how Lexa had survived this long with such a cool head. She wanted to explode on the next person that came near her.

Finally Anya had got a minute to herself. She knew what she needed to do to calm down. She needed to train. “Hey Indra, ready that new second of yours” ordered Anya. Within minutes Octavia stood in front of Anya prepared to defend herself. Anya swung her sword hard down upon the Skai Girl, to see how well she could block the blow. Anya had to admit she was impressed. Not many new trainees had learned quite as fast as Octavia had. Within a few minutes she was able to position herself in an attack mode, and forcing the general to defend herself. It wasn’t long until the they were both panting and out of breath, both too tired to swing their swords. This is exactly what Anya needed. She dismissed Indra and her ever improving second, and headed for her tent. She needed to clean up and rest. 

When Anya finally made it down to the water to wash up, she was shocked at who she saw. She didn’t expect the Skai healer to leave the wounded anytime soon. She had spent every hour since being in Tondc in the healers tent. Anya bowed curtly at the healer before disrobing, wanting to clean herself as quickly as possible, knowing that she could be called upon at any second. She expected the healer to leave her alone but that wasn’t the case, Abby had been shocked to see Anya’s naked form but quickly picked her jaw up off of the ground. “So,” Abby began. 

Anya rolled her eyes knowing that she would be trapped into a conversation either way. Abby pretended not to notice and continued on with the question she had been wanting to ask, “Why is your commander with my daughter, and why has Clarke not left her tent?” “Your relationship with your daughter is the least of my concerns, healer. You seem to not understand that they are choosing to be together. They have already bonded, I suggest that you let it rest, if you don’t want to deal with an infuriated commander,” as soon as the words left Anya’s mouth she regretted them. She had nearly forgotten in her exhausted state that the healer had just landed upon the earth. She had yet to learn how the people on the ground have changed. 

“This is going to take a while to explain to you, if you don’t mind I would rather us have this conversation in a more comfortable setting,” Anya said cooling, knowing very well she was going to have to explain all the information she had just thrown at Clarke’s mother. Anya exited the water and strode over to where she had left her clothes. She knew that the healer was watching her, so she looked up from her pile of clothes and caught her eyes, before making the healer blush and look away. “Follow me, and I will explain as much as I can to you,” said Anya motioning for the other woman to follow. She led the healer back to the camp and into her personal quarters. She motioned for Abby to take the chair opposite her, and she began to explain how humans on the ground had changed since the bombs.

By the end of her explanation she thought the healer finally understood her words from earlier. Of course a doctor would have questions, and be curious as to how their bodies had changed but it was nearly sundown, and Anya remembered she hadn’t had anything to eat since breakfast that morning. Her stomach growled, but it was quickly tuned out by loud moans coming from what Anya clearly knew was the commander’s tent. Abby couldn’t help but hear her daughter’s moans of pleasure, a sound she soon wished she could forget. Anya could tell Abby was uncomfortable with the situation. “Be happy that you got here,” Anya said. “Come, I am hungry, and I am sure you would rather be anywhere but here right now.” Anya held the tent flap open for the women and she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at the healers ass as she headed out the tent herself. 

Octavia

While most of the Arkers had reunited with their family and loved ones, she couldn’t help but feel happy for them. For once she wasn’t jealous of seeing people with families who didn’t have loved ones stashed away under the floor boards. She had finally met someone who she felt more at home with than ever. As Lincoln wrapped his arm around her, she couldn’t help but lean in and smile before planting a kiss on his cheek. She had never felt this way before, but yet again she was never given a chance to. She was so in love it was starting to make her feel sick. 

As the fire started to die down the crowd around it started to dwindle. She felt strong arms help her up, and she followed readily. Her body was exhausted from the hard training session she had with Anya earlier. After they were dismissed by the general Indra couldn’t help hide the smile that was creeping up on her face. “You are learning fast Octavia, you have made me proud, now go enjoy the rest of your night and we will continue your training tomorrow,” Octavia didn’t need to be told twice she took off as fast as she could to try to find Lincoln. 

When she finally found him he was training a bunch of Arkers in hand to hand combat. Octavia waited patiently for her new found love. She watched in admiration at how well Lincoln could communicate with the people who had locked her away and who had floated her mother. She could never forgive as easily as he could. He had the biggest heart of anyone she had every met, it helped that he was hot as hell though. Octavia loved the way the sunlight glistened against his sweaty body, she knew exactly what she wanted to do to him after he was done training, she just hoped he had the energy for it. 

Lincoln caught sight of her and dismissed the group that he had been training for the day. “Hey beautiful,” he started to say before he was cut off by fierce kiss. Octavia pulled him in closer letting him know exactly what she wanted. He responded by lifting her up and carrying her to where they had been spending most of their evenings. It didn’t take Octavia long until she felt the release she craved. Lincoln flopped down on the mattress beside her having released himself inside of her as she came around him. “You’re really good at that,” said Octavia. “Well it helps that you have nothing to compare it to, and I am ever so grateful for that,” he confessed. 

Just a few nights earlier, Lincoln had informed Octavia that these precious moments that they shared had been a first for him as well. She was shocked when he had informed her. With how good of a lover he had been she expected him to have done this thousands of times before. He informed her that he had done other things with women before, he had just never let it progress, wanting it to happen with someone special. Someone whom he couldn’t get out of his mind. Well it just so happened that Octavia couldn’t possibly get him out of her mind if she tried. When she was not so focused on her training, all of her thoughts were with him, so when he told her that he loved her. Her heart skipped a beat as the words I love you to slipped from her mouth before she even had time to really register it. She knew she felt the same though. There was no one else she would rather be with.

Lexa

As the day stretched on so did her patience. She wasn’t quite used to being tied up in bed having to stay in her tent all day. She was happy to be in the company of Clarke though, and O how happy her hodnes made her feel. Lexa sat up in bed mulled over former commanders journals, trying to find anything that could help her in the future. Other commanders had taken mates before but they never seemed to be true mates, always a bond of convenience and never more than that. One thing is certain though, none of them lived long enough to have a family of their own. Most sacrificing the lives of their mate for the good of their people, while others simply chose to rule on their own. They had all died early into their rule, no one except the first Heda had ruled for more than 6 summers, most being lucky to make it past 2. Lexa was going into her 6th year of command, having taken over when she was just a young nightblood. None of them had managed to do what Lexa had done though. None of them had united the clans forming one strong army to help defend against Azgeda. None of them had witnessed flying objects falling from the sky, and most certainly, none of them had found their true mate.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she looked over at the beautiful blonde sitting at the table. She watched Clarke curiously for a few minutes before asking what it was that she was sketching. Clarke looked startled, like she had just been pulled from a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. Lexa swung her legs making to move out of the bed and over to where Clarke was sitting before she was stopped by the Skai girl’s commanding voice telling her she better not move any further or else she wouldn’t be seeing the outside of the tent until Clarke said she could. She knew either way she was trapped her, so she just responded “make me ai hodnes.”

Lexa was fully prepared for what Clarke was going to do, and she knew that she was going to like it, but punish her for it later when Clarke deemed her fit enough to walk again. She only resisted a little bit as Clarke restrained her to the bed, a place she had been mere hours before. Lexa let Clarke have her way with her. She had to admit the moans of pleasure that the emitted from Clarkes lips as she rode her to yet another climax was the hottest thing she had ever seen. “Clarke I’m so close please don’t stop,” Lexa moaned through gritted teeth. She was happy when the sky girl started to rock her hips in a faster rhythm than before. Fuck, Lexa could feel it, Clarke was about to cum again. They both screamed out in pleasure not caring about the people around them, and just living in the moment they were sharing.

It felt as if hours had passed, they were both so tired and out of breathe. Lexa was released from her bonds promising not to leave the bed again as long as Clarke would show Lexa what she was drawing earlier. When Lexa finally got ahold of the sketch, she realized she was staring back at her own face. She knew Clarke was talented but this was incredible. Her brow was furrowed as if she was deep in thought as she read over the journal. Clarke must have been at this for a long time, much longer than Lexa had even realized. “It’s not done yet,” Clarke informed her as she gazed at the sketch in amazement. “Then I would like to see it when it is finished,” and Lexa handed the parchment back to Clarke. “You know you can’t keep me tied up in here forever Clarke, we need to see our people sometime, I am heda after all I mean as much as you would like to keep me in here until after the war is over…. I would like to see you try,” Lexa stated already knowing how the skai girl was going to reply.

Clarke eventually gave in and let Lexa leave the tent in order to meet Anya in the war tent with the other generals. The meeting was more of an excuse to leave the tent than anything else. Lexa knew Anya could handle the meeting on her own, but she needed to escape from Clarke because she found that she wasn’t starting to think clearly. She needed to focus on what was happening now, and not what could be. She needed to stop day dreaming of a future with Clarke filled children, laughter, and most importantly peace. And if Lexa was going to be the commander who brought on the reign of light she needed to focus. Which was the last thing she could do around Clarke. Her scent was infatuating, and Lexa longed to have her seed take inside of Clarke.

As the generals filed out of the room and bid her a good night, she noticed that Anya lingered in the corner of the tent, obviously waiting for the room to clear before approaching Lexa. She could tell something was on the generals mind, and that she most certainly would be hearing about it. “The group we sent to go after those that attacked you, should be returning by mid day tomorrow with any luck. The Skai warriors are training hard, and the one that has mated with Lincoln is the strongest of them all. Also….. The healer from the Skai….. had some questions she wanted answered. I explained as much as I could to her without revealing the prophecy, she would already be to overwhelmed in the changes that have took place on the ground since they have been in space. If I may…. You might want to keep it down next time…the entire encampment heard your climax,” Anya stated flatly. Lexa dismissed Anya with a wave of her hand after her last comment. She was exhausted and could feel the aching pain of her leg. Lexa sighed hard and soon drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to fight it and make her way back to her tent. 

Clarke made her way through the crowd of people, planning to just grab enough food for her and Lexa and make it back to the tent before finishing her sketch from earlier. She didn’t want to let Lexa leave but she knew there was no point in fighting with her, she was as stubborn as ever. “Clarke, here now,” a voice that could have only came from her mother ordered. Clarke did as she was told and followed her mother into the healers tent. She had been avoiding her mother since she left to go find Lexa, not wanting to have to explain to her the complicated dynamic that was their relationship. Clarke hadn’t quite figured it out yet either, she just knew that she was drawn to her, and that it just felt right. Loving her seemed almost like second nature to Clarke.

“Clarke, I love you, and I support you no matter what you decide. I just need to know that this is something you want, and not something that has been forced upon you. If she is hurting you in anyway” her mom’s voice trailed as she put a hand up to her daughters neck, and touched the marks upon it. Clarke could see genuine concern in Abby’s eyes, and it took her awhile to gather up the right words to say to make her more at ease. “Mom I am fine, Lexa treats me well, and this is exactly what I want. Its hard to explain, but it just feels right, it was like love at first sight,” her thoughts on the day before and almost losing Lexa, and how much that would have broke her. Her mom seemed to understand and just held her as she cried and broke down into her arms. “I was so scared, I was going to lose her the other day, I am sorry I didn’t stay with you and help out here more,” Clarke cried into her mothers shoulder. “It’s okay Clarke, Lexa is okay, and we made it down to earth,” her mother replied as she held her close.

They only broke their embrace when Nyko approached them. “How is the commander?” he asked. “Her wounds are healing nicely, if only she would stay off of her feet. I should really get back to her quarters with some dinner, she is probably almost done her meeting,” said Clarke. She said her goodbyes to the healers and made her way back to Lexa’s tent food in hand. Clarke kept checking her watch watching the time pass as she continued to finish her sketch. Clarke was starving and decided to help herself to some of the food she had brought back. Before she knew it she had devoured the whole plate of food. Obviously she didn’t grab enough for the two of them. Lexa still wasn’t back yet, so she decided to leave to grab yet another plate of food. 

After gathering up another helping of food she thought Lexa would like, she started to make her way back to the commanders tent. Clarke nearly dropped all the food in her hand as she walked straight into Anya. “Clarke, I am just headed to bed, thank you for taking such good care of the commander,” Anya said with a wink before continuing her journey back to her bed. So if Anya was out here where the fuck was Lexa she thought. She went to the war tent and there lay the commander fast asleep in her chair. Clarke hated to wake her, when she looked so peaceful. “Lexa, come on get up, let’s get you back to your tent,” “Ai hodnes, but if your going to continue to stay over I think you need to refer to it as our tent.” Clarke was shocked at how fast she had got a reply from the commander, not at the words that came out of her mouth. Clarke kissed Lexa and together they made their way slowly back to the tent that Lexa had stated was theirs.


	13. 13

Chapter 13

 

One week later

Clarke 

The commander’s leg was healing nicely and her training sessions were becoming less exhausting. Clarke was getting better at hand to hand combat, and even managed to disarm Octavia. Even if it was just that one time it still counted. The Ark born had become eager learners, wanting to learn as much as possible about living on the ground. Even the guards had earned their place among the respected warriors of the coalition. 

After Lexa was well enough to travel they started to move towards the Azgeda capitol. Clarke was overwhelmed by the amount of people that had showed up to fight for the commanders cause. Sure, she was told that they don’t have the numbers, but not one person didn’t think that they could beat them. The Azgeda forces had higher numbers but apparently most of them didn’t want to fight for their queen. This made Clarke hopeful, she didn’t want to lose Lexa or any of the friends she had just made. Her people had finally made it to earth and it was more than they could have ever hoped for. 

So far since being on the ground Clarke had met a lot of interesting new people. She has been able to see things that she only thought possible in her dreams. While travelling Clarke got to learn how to ride a horse properly, with Lexa’s supervision and guidance. All the Arkers got to learn how to ride. It was an interesting day for everyone, but it was one that they all would surely remember forever. Clarke was never going to forget the look of concern on Lexa’s face when she got paired up to be with Abby. The sheer look of horror of being forced into conversation with Abby, when they had been avoiding each other as much as possible. 

They were about a day’s ride from where Lexa and her generals decided would be a good starting point, and Clarke was getting tired of having to follow the trails. All she wanted to do was to find a quiet spot and sketch all the beautiful things she has seen so far. She really wanted to complete her sketch of Lexa on her war horse, with full armour, and war paint on. Just the sheer thought of it was starting to turn Clarke on. It also didn’t help that she was trapped on top of that same war horse, with the beautiful commander holding her close with one free hand while the other was on the reigns. “I know what you’re thinking Clarke, we will take a break soon and water the horses, I also think it is about time that you show me what you have all learned from your training,” said Lexa as she pulled Clarke in closer and kissed her cheek. 

When they reached a stream Lexa ordered everyone to stop and take a break. The horses needed to be watered, and so did the men and women who were travelling on foot. Clarke lead the way to a destination that was unknown to them both. Lexa was following close behind Clarke as per usual- she wasn’t going to let Clarke out of her sight. Clarke broke into a hard sprint knowing her pursuer would catch up to her quickly, and when Lexa put a hand on Clarke, Clarke used the new move Anya taught her, but instead of pinning Lexa to the ground, she was pulled down with her. “Good try Clarke, but you will never be able to do anything to me that I don’t allow,” said Lexa as she pulled Clarke into a deep kiss. “I thought you wanted to see all the new skills I learned, Commander,” Clarke said as she quickly got back up to her feet. “Sorry Clarke, you may continue, just know that I am going to fuck you so hard tonight. Riding behind you, and holding you so close to me for the past few days has been driving me insane.” 

After a few rounds of sparing back and forth, they both gave into their primal urges. Clarke was on top of Lexa and grinding into her slowly when they heard a twig snap nearby them. They jumped up to their feet and Lexa drew out her sword before Clarke’s hand was even on the knife on her thigh. Luckily it had just been Anya coming to inform them that the everyone was almost ready to continue their journey. Reluctantly the couple headed back, following Anya and exchanging small talk on how Clarke’s training has greatly improved since she first landed. Lexa helped position Clarke in front of her on the horse, and they started their procession further into Azgeda territory. 

Raven

 

Raven had been over the room thousands of times. She had already thought about tying all the linens together and climbing out through the window. The only trouble with that plan was that there were guards located outside of the palace. She would have her best chance of sneaking out at night under the cover of darkness. The plan that she liked the most was taking her dinner knife and stabbing it into Roan’s throat. She wanted nothing more than to see him suffer at her hands. She wanted him dead, and most of all she wanted to be the one to do it. She just knew she had to bide her time and wait for the perfect opportunity to arise. In the meantime she was just going to have to keep pretending like nothing was wrong. She needed time to come up with a better plan than just trying to sneak out at night. 

When the knock came on her door she knew it was time to go to dinner. Throughout her time there she had realized that whatever they have been giving her to make her pass out was in the wine and not the food. The strange thing was that they were all drinking from the same jug. As always, the topic of conversation at dinner revolved around war. Raven knew all about how Roan commanded his armies in acts of war, and how he never seemed to engage in battle himself, unless it was in some kind of tournament that put on during festivals. Since his 14th birthday he had been the champion of all such events. Raven knew it was only because he was the prince that he won. This man in front of her was nothing more than a coward and he would be nothing without his title. 

On rare occasions, Raven was able to talk about living in space. The topic didn’t come up often, and was usually changed fairly quickly seeing as they didn’t understand what it was a mechanic did, and why it was an important job back on the Ark. So far the only thing that this place had in common with the Ark was regular meal times, and books. Raven had read all the books in her room already since there was nothing much for her to do otherwise. She read about the wizarding world of Harry Potter, Shakespeare for Dummies, and her favourite book of all was a book with photos of food and instructions on how to make them. All of the recipes looked so delicious, and it distracted her getting lost in the images and imagining what they tasted like. 

Raven finished eating her food, and she knew the effects of whatever they were giving her would kick in soon. Raven had avoided drinking the wine and just stuck with water, hoping that it wouldn’t make her pass out again. A part of her was thankful she had no memory of the events that had happened to her, but the other part of her, the part that so desperately wanted to escape needed to see where he took her after dinner. She needed to know if there was any chance she could escape from there instead of her room. Raven could feel the effects coming on again and she knew that it wasn’t only in the wine but it was in the water as well, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she would pass out again. She was just hoping she would have a better recollection of the room where he took her. 

Lexa

Clarke was getting better at protecting herself Lexa had to admit, but she just isn’t quite ready for battle. Lexa couldn’t help but think of her mate and how she wanted to protect her and save her from battle. She knew that Clarke wouldn’t let her go without her, but Lexa knew she wouldn’t be able to fulfil her role as the commander when her worries for Clarke and her safety were at the forefront of her mind. She needed to keep Clarke safe. Lexa knew that the battle would need all of her attention. She decided right then and there what she had to do.

It was a long journey but they had finally made it to the clearing where they were to make camp. “Set up the tents right away, and send out hunting parties,” Lexa barked out in her commander voice. “Clarke, there are a few things I need to take care of, why don’t you train with Anya and visit your mother in the meantime.” She gave Clarke a hug before taking off in search of Nyko. Lexa exchanged nods with other respected generals on her way to find the gruff healer. “Ah Abby, have you seen Nyko? There is something I wish to speak to him about,” said Lexa when she saw Clarke’s mother checking out some minor injuries. “Commander you're looking well. Nyko went off to find some more herbs to make medicine. He asked me to stay and look after things while he is away. Is there something I can help you with?” asked Abby. Lexa didn’t know what to say to Abby, she found it awkward enough just being in her presence. How was she going to take it if she asked her to drug her daughter? “No Abby, just let Nyko know I am looking for him.”

Lexa turned to leave and was stopped by Abby’s voice “You can’t let her fight beside you. I know my daughter, she loves you and there is no way in hell she will leave your side. You may be training her, and that helps, but we both know what her fate will be if she is there with you” Lexa grabbed Abby by the arm leading her away from the people setting up tents. She marched Abby along for a few minutes until she felt like she was far enough away from the camp to speak. “You think I don’t know that Abby? I love your daughter. I don’t want her to be there fighting beside me. I need to know she is safe. I need to know that even if I don’t survive this that she will. I came to find Nyko to see if he could mix a sleep aid that will keep Clarke asleep for a couple of days. I can’t lose her, Abby. The thought of losing her rips my heart into pieces.” Lexa broke down, she let the stoic face of the commander disappear and showed her true emotions, the ones she just started to feel comfortable enough to show Clarke. She looked up at Abby with a shear look of desperation begging for her to help keep Clarke safe. “I know something what we can give her. It will knock her out for a little while and I can get Nyko to mix it in that purple tonic she drinks. Come by and pick it up later tonight,” said Abby before turning and walking away.

It took Lexa a while to put back on the face of the commander. She couldn’t believe she just had a heart to heart with Clarkes mother, but at least she knew that her love would be safe. She headed out in search of the newly pitched war tent, and called for all of her generals. When every one had arrived at the tent, Lexa began to explain her plan, with the help of Octavia and Anya. She knew what she had to do. She just never wanted to have to do it. She had so much love in her heart. For her people, the future, and most certainly for Clarke. The one who held her heart. She just had to keep reminding herself she was doing this for her and for a future that they could have together.


	14. fourteen

Chapter 14

Lexa

It had been roughly 8 hours since Lexa had drugged Clarke. She had help from Abby Kom Skaikru to help ensure that Clarke remained far away from the battle even if that had meant that they both had to go behind Clarke’s back to prevent her from putting herself in danger. It was the hardest decision that she ever had to make in her life and she was certain that she would regret it for the rest of her life as well. Clarke was not one you could simply say no to. She made up her mind and would stick to it no matter the cost. 

With her warriors all around her led by her top generals, she knew that they would overcome the Azgeda army. If only both sides wouldn’t suffer great losses, over one woman’s tyranny. Lexa yelled out her greatest battle cry “KOM WOR,” and charged at the Azgeda army. Her warriors followed her charge, and she parried a quick blow. Lexa ran her sword through a warrior’s chest and used her foot to kick the body off of her sword while she released her dagger into the throat of another oncoming warrior. Once her sword was released she went to grab her dagger from the throat of the other warrior and moved on to her next foe.

The battle continued on around her, so far the Kongeda had managed to force Azgeda to retreat and they were about to breach the main hold around the Azgeda palace. All that Lexa could hope for that the Azgeda troops who were not loyal to Nia would surrender. She no longer wanted to spill the innocent blood of a community that was lead by a dictator who only instilled fear in her citizens. She drew her sword out of another Azgeda causality; she had started to lose count after 37. She no longer wanted to know how many lives she had taken, just the amount that she had finally saved. Anya was fighting beside her and they made their way to the front of the gate, panting and trying to catch their breathe after getting through all of the soldiers. “Open the gates, if you no longer want to feel the wraith of the Kongeda. All I want is to disrupt Nia’s rule. I no longer wish for our Omegas to be living in fear. I want us all to unite as one, and live in a state of peace and prosperity," said Lexa. She could smell the fear behind the wall from here, she knew that it was only matter of time before the Azgeda turned on their queen and opened up their doors to let Lexa through. 

Roan

Roan was watching the fight from a distance and could see the Kongeda quickly gaining ground. After he had heard the commander’s speech he knew it was only a matter of time before some of the Azgeda warriors turned on them and breached their walls. He ran as fast as he could and headed straight to his mother’s throne. “How is the battle, my son?” Queen Nia asked. “We need to leave now, Mother, they are about to breach the wall. We must take all loyal to us and flee,” said Roan. The Queen rose quickly and scurried from the throne room to her quarters to grab her things as Roan did the same.

The prince had very few items that he was fond of, one of which he knew he would have trouble bringing along with them. So in the meantime he grabbed his father’s sword, and a few royal garments to tide him over for the time being. He also grabbed his bow, and some quivers. The last item hung on the back of his door- it was a fur cloak made out of all his kills. 

Roan was a pretty good shot, but who knew how long they would have to stay in hiding for, if the commander would even give them chase, or if she would leave them alone to see if they could survive the wilderness of Azgeda? This would be an easy task for the prince, when he came of age his mother had him escorted by a riding party, and had them drop him off 2 days ride from home with only the clothes on his back and a simple dagger. From that day onward Roan has loved being outdoors, and he would gladly do it again. Living off of the land and stalking his prey were moments that he lived for. He gladly took his time on the way back to his home. He set traps and caught rabbits, and foxes, he even waiting patiently up in a tree for a wolf to stop underneath of him so he could pounce down and plunge his knife into the back of its head. Roan could have made it back in a week, instead he took his sweet time and returned a month later. He enjoyed being out in the wilderness so much, and when he returned, he was wearing clothes made from all of his kills, he even managed to spear a deer a few hours walk and returned with it to celebrate and have a feast with his people upon his return.

He walked back to the throne room with confidence that he would make it through this alive, and that he would do everything to protect his family. His mother was waiting for him with a handful of her most loyal guards, the fight seemed to be coming closer as he could hear the clash of swords. “I’ll meet you in the tunnel, Mother. There is one more thing that I need to grab,” said Roan before he ran off in the direction of Raven’s room. His mother and her guards ran to the hidden tunnel in the dungeon. It was created by the Queen during the beginning of her rule, knowing that as long as an Ice Nation citizen was not commander they would always be at war. 

When Roan made it to the room that held Raven, he was in utter shock to see flames escaping from under the doorway. He was at a loss for what to do- how did the fire even start, how was he going to get Raven? He didn’t want to leave Raven. He had plans for her. He wanted to break her and have her become his queen and bare his children so he would have heirs to the throne. He kicked in the door and was quickly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The fire was too large for him to get through without getting hurt, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t see anything in the room either, it was so filled with smoke. He did the only thing he had left to do, he escaped and fled into the hidden tunnel in the dungeon.

Raven

Raven could hear the battle raging outside and she could even hear some of the commanders speech. With all the people running around, this was her time to escape and most likely the only chance she would ever get if the commander failed to get through the walls. It was time for her to take all of her sheets and tie them together to escape through the window. Raven knew she needed to cover her tracks as well, even if it was just to buy herself a few more minutes to escape. Knowing that if she stayed here she would most likely die a prisoner, she choose to try to escape even if it would cost her her life. 

She threw some furs down by the door, and used the candles that were left in her room to catch them ablaze as well as the bed she slept on, hoping that it would create enough of a smoke screen that they would assume she died in there. She shimmied down the rope and reached up to close the window so when the door was opened in search for her the flames would reach out in search for more oxygen. This would all help to buy her some more time. She was only 10 ft from the ground when her makeshift rope ended. The only thing left for her to do was fall. She mentally prepared herself knowing no matter what that it was going to hurt. She remembered reading something in an old air force training manual about when they would parachute from planes it was better for them to roll when they landed.

So roll Raven did, and her right leg had a shooting pain run through it. All the guards were busy at the walls, and no one had noticed her ungraceful landing. She quickly examined her right leg, and she was no doctor but it sure looked broken to her. Using all of her strength she got up and put all of her weight on her left foot, and looked around assessing her surroundings trying to find anything that she could possibly use as a crutch. Her eyes landed upon a pitchfork outside of some stables about 30 feet away. She struggled and hopped on her left leg, careful not to put to much pressure on her right leg. The pain was bad, but bearable having the thought of the other option- spending a lifetime as a prisoner to the Queen and Prince. She finally made it to the pitchfork and took a rest against the wall of the stable. If only she didn’t have a broken leg, and that she knew how to ride a horse she thought, not wanting to stay in this hell hole any longer than she had to. 

The battle didn’t seem to far off now, and it sounded as though the Commander had finally got through the walls. All she had to do was wait a little bit longer and hide out until all loyal to Queen Nia were defeated. The pain in her leg was starting to get to her, and she felt like she was about to pass out at any second. With the last bit of energy she had and her newly acquired pitchfork she hobbled her way into the stable and found an empty stall to hunker down in, before the darkness took her, and she finally passed out from the pain.

Anya

Fucking Commander what a branwada drugging her mate and leaving her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and boy did Anya know that. The last relationship she was in, she promised to return after having to travel with the Commander on a scouting mission that was supposed to last a month. She didn’t get back until 6 months later and came home smelling of an Omega she slept with in a nearby village the night before. She learned to never be tied down after that, the scar on her right bicep where her exes dagger went in after smelling the other Omega on her was a constant reminder. She was happy for once that she never mated, and that she had no plans to. She didn’t envy the conversation that the commander would be having with Clarke upon their return.

Anya battled her way to the front lines with the Commander by her side. She was proud of her Seken and the warrior she had trained to become Commander. They were an unstoppable force, cutting through Azgeda soldiers for what felt like hours before they made it to the gates. Lexa’s speech was a powerful one and it didn’t take long for those who were loyal to the coalition and not Azgeda to fight from the inside and open the gates. The Commander’s warriors stormed through. “Anya, we must secure the palace, and find Prince Roan and Queen Nia,” shouted the Commander as she raced through the streets with her warriors behind her.

Anya followed behind Lexa, and as she neared the palace all she could smell was smoke. When she looked up, there was a huge cloud of smoke looming over the Ice Queen’s palace. “Warriors, surround the perimeter, make sure no Azgeda loyalist escapes,” Anya yelled. As the warriors followed her command she made her way over to her Commander. “We need to take this time to rally our wounded and return them back to camp. There is not much else here we can do but wait, Commander,” Anya counselled. “Yes Anya, gather a group of able bodied warriors, find a few wagons and load the wounded and take them back to camp. Bring the most serious of the wounded to Abby,” ordered the Commander.

With a quick look around her Anya noticed a stable close by, and ordered some of her warriors to assist her in preparing the horses and attaching the wagons. While gathering another horse from the stable, Anya noticed the stall next to her was empty other than a pale looking girl with a broken leg. She had to admit that this woman was quite beautiful, and she felt a sudden urge to help her in her sickly state. “Hey, wake up, my name is Anya, top general in the Commander’s coalition, and I would like to help you if you would let me,” she spoke softer than she normally would, not wanting to frighten the girl. She noticed her starting to stir. When Raven opened her eyes they went wide and on instinct she used the pitchfork to stab at the warrior in front of her. “Fuck goddamit, I was just trying to wake you up to help you and bring you to our healer,” Anya said while removing the pitchfork that the girl embedded in her shoulder. “Now are you wanted to get that leg fixed or would you rather I just leave you here?” All Anya got was a nod from the girl, and she moved forward slowly to pick her up and lift her into the nearby wagon. “Thanks,” the girl grumbled with a look of skepticism. Anya could only imagine that whatever this girl had been through it was nothing pleasant.


	15. fifteen

Chapter 15

Clarke

Clarke awoke and felt as if she had slept for days. She took in her surroundings and noticed that Lexa was not in the tent and that the Commander’s uniform was gone. The last thing that Clarke remembered was making love to Lexa. The soft touches and kisses with fierce passion knowing that they could both perish tomorrow. She rode Lexa slowly and kneaded her breasts between her fingers eliciting loud moans of pleasure from the Commander. Lexa could no longer take the slow pace that Clarke was setting and started meeting her thrust for thrust, “God Lexa right there, fill me good Commander” Clarke moaned out as she started to reach her peak. Her walls were fluttering all around Lexa and she could feel her dick start to twitch inside of her. “Just like that baby, fuck I’m going to cum, Leeexxxxaaaa,” She screamed out her name as her orgasm rushed through her and all she could see were stars. “Fuck Clarke you're so tight I’m going to cum,” shouted Lexa, and only a few seconds later she could feel Lexa shoot her seed deep inside of her. They held each other close for a few minutes before Lexa got up to get a towel to clean up their combined juices, and give Clarke the spiked purple tonic.

The light shinning through into the tent was not much, and Clarke deduced she had been asleep for about 20 hours. “What the hell, why the fuck was I drugged?” she thought. After Clarke got dressed in her warriors garb she exited the tent in search of Lexa, about to give her a piece of her mind. Outside she noticed all the warriors were gone, and there were only healers running around from person to person assessing their injuries. Clarke located Nyko nearby, and ran to him. “Clarke! Thank god you’re alright, I’ve been worried about you. If you’re not too tired from battle, can you help us with the wounded?” Nyko asked. Clarke was surprised that Nyko assumed that she was on the battlefront and had not realized she was asleep while her people were dying for a cause she wanted to fight for. 

Clarke ran back to the tent and put her weapons away, and replacing them with her medical kit. “Fucking Lexa,” she thought to herself. “What a lying piece of shit, how could I ever be with someone after they betrayed my trust like that?” It then occurred to her that she could make Lexa feel exactly the same, only this time she wouldn’t be coming back. She couldn’t. She wanted to prove to herself and everyone else who thought she was weak that she wasn’t one that needed protecting. She grabbed Lexa’s favourite bottle of liquor and spiked it with the sleeping aide from her medical kit. She knew she would be drinking that tonight in celebration of her victory over the Ice Queen. All she had to do now was wait. 

The first warrior she attended had a nasty gash through his thigh that was bleeding profusely. She quickly went to the nearest fire to heat up a dagger and applied the hot metal to the burn. Even if she stitched this wound it would continue to bleed, so she cauterized it and moved on to the next person- a woman with a huge stab wound to her stomach. How she made it back without her insides coming out of her wound was beyond Clarke. There was too much damage, she knew there was no way to save this woman. Clarke took out a vial of clear liquid that Nyko gave her which would give someone a quick death, “yu gonplei ste odon gona, ste yuj,” Clarke cooed as she held the woman until her last breath. The next warrior she arrived at needed 12 stitches on his shoulder and was missing an ear. He must not have been able to stop the blade in time, Clarke deduced. 

While running around and helping people, Clarke’s mind was racing. How the fuck could she have possible slept that long? Deep down she knew the answer, but she didn’t want to face the reality of it. It had to be Lexa. She betrayed her trust, and broke her promise that they would fight together to free her people from an oppressing government. Lexa was smart but she was no healer, she would have needed help in order to keep her asleep long enough to miss the battle. Nyko thought she was in battle, so it wasn’t him that had helped her out. With her mind racing, and her feet carrying her to the next patient she literally bumped right into her answer. “Clarke!” her mother exclaimed with a look of shock on her face, and in that moment Clarke knew that her mother was in on it as well. “Didn’t expect me to wake up so soon did you, Mother? I take it you and the Commander had something to do with me sleeping in and missing leaving to the front lines?” 

Clarke got all the confirmation she needed as her mother visibly gulped, “Clarke we will talk about this later, we have people who need our help,” Abby ushered. Just a moment later she saw Anya bringing in a wagon of wounded warriors, and they rushed over to help. “Raven!” Abby, exclaimed upon recognizing the mechanic. “Anya, Clarke, help me bring her into the healer’s tent now, I need to set that bone right now!” shouted Abby. After the other wounded had exited and went off searching for other available healers, Clarke and Anya lifted Raven carefully out of the cart. They set Raven down and Abby ordered them both to hold the girl down so she could set the bone properly. 

Raven

Raven awoke with a scream, and Abby quickly poured some pain medicine down her throat. As soon as Raven recognized Abby she felt safe and did as the doctor ordered. She also felt another 2 pairs of hands on her and quickly took in her surroundings, realizing that she was no longer in the stables, but with her people. “Anya you're bleeding, let me stitch that up,” Clarke stated. “How did this happen to you? I thought you were supposed to be some great warrior, and wouldn’t return with a scratch on you,” Clarke chuckled. “Ummm Clarke, actually I did that to her,” responded Raven. Clarke broke out into an even greater laugh as Anya’s face blushed redder than the blood that as splattered across her face.

“You see I landed in Azgeda and was captured by the Queen and her ass hat of a son named Prince Roan. They kept me locked up in this room and there was always a guard placed outside of it. I was only allowed to come out for dinner, and during dinner they would drug me somehow, and I would always wake up again in that stupid room. I went over everything I possibly could to try to escape, I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity. When I heard the troops about to break through the wall, I took my chance and tied my bedsheets together and escaped out of the window after using the candles to set fire to the room. The only problem was that the makeshift rope wasn’t long enough, and well there was no way in hell I was climbing back up so I dropped down, and I broke my leg. After a few minutes I noticed a pitchfork outside of a stable and decided to use it as a crutch. By the time that I made it there I felt like I was going to pass out so I hid in the stables hoping not to be found until after the battle was over,” Raven explained.

“Fuck Clarke that stings, give a girl a bit of warning, what was that?” Anya asked. “Just some alcohol to clean out your wound.” “Branwada give it here, we don’t waste such things on wounds, has Nyko not taught you anything?” Anya said as she gulped back the rest of the bottle, Clarkes eyes wide with shock, and her mother just scowled at Anya. “Thanks for sharing,” Raven reprimanded. Anya just looked at her and growled “I was just trying to help you, are all Sky People as ungrateful as you?” “So anyway, this one over here decided to sneak up on me and scare the shit out of me. Her face was covered in blood, and I just acted out of instinct, I didn’t want to be anyone else’s prisoner,” explained Raven. 

It was Abby’s turn to laugh now. “The mighty general Anya, first to the Commander of the Coalition got bested by a Sky Girl with no training, and with a pitchfork at that.” “Hey now, lets not forget my broken leg here,” Raven admonished. She always had to play herself up. She was the best mechanic the Ark had in years and she would be damned if she didn’t brag about beating this general with a pitchfork and a broken leg. It got a chuckle out of everyone around Raven’s bedside, but then Raven felt it, a blade pressed up against her throat. “If you speak anything of this, Sky Girl, I will have no trouble cutting out your tongue,” threatened Anya. “Okay there, cheekbones, remove your little knife and find me some of that stuff you just rudely chugged down without sharing, or I will make you go boom,” Raven responded.

Anya

“Fucking bested by a wounded Sky Girl,” she grumbled under her breath as she went in search for something to give to that insufferable girl named Raven. Anya couldn’t help it though, the girl was beautiful. She was so lost in thought she barely heard her name being called behind her. “Anya slow down will you,” Clarke stated firmly. Anya spun around to face her, and Clarke gestured for her to follow her. They marched in silence in the direction of the Commanders tent. Anya knew that this conversation would not be a pleasant one, she was thankful for all the alcohol she had running through her veins for once. She knew Clarke was hurting and trying her best to disguise it, she just wished it was the Commander she was talking to and not her.

“Clarke why did you take me here?” Anya asked. “I take it you knew what happened to me Anya,” Clarke stated. “I only knew when I rode up beside the Commander this morning, and asked about your whereabouts. The Commander then informed me about how her and Abby decided it would be safer for you to stay behind, and that way they wouldn’t worry about you, and could concentrate on their work. I am so sorry they did that to you Clarke it wasn’t right,” she stated with her head hung low, feeling guilty over something she had no control over. “I don’t blame you Anya I blame them, I can handle myself, and they had no right to do that to me. Now I need your help, I need you to bring this bottle to Raven, this should be strong enough to get her to shut up.” Clarke stated. 

They stared at each other for a long time before, Clarke grabbed another bottle of liquor she recognized as Lexa’s favourite. “Here Anya take this back with you for when you meet with the commander to celebrate her victory,” said Clarke before heading off again in search of more people that were in need of a healer. It was not lost on Anya the way Clarke spoke, and put emphasis on it being just Lexa’s victory, and not theirs over the people that they ruled together. She shook it off and headed back to the healer’s hut to share a drink with the beautiful girl with a name of a bird. When she arrived at the tent Abby was long gone, and she couldn’t help but stare at the girl that had just stabbed her so close to her heart. “Take a picture, it will last longer, and hurry up and hand me that bottle,” Raven told Anya. “I do not understand you, Sky Girl. Here is your bottle, as demanded.” Anya retorted. She watched as Raven took a large gulp from the bottle and grimaced. “Shit that stuff is stronger than anything we ever had on the Ark,” Raven said as she handed the bottle back to Anya. “Also I’m sorry for stabbing you, but don’t tell anyone I said that. Raven Reyes never apologizes,” Raven said as she took the bottle back from Anya. 

Anya sat with Raven and they continued drinking for a little while and exchanged some minor chit chat until Raven had fallen asleep. Anya didn’t want to leave this beautiful girl’s side, but on the other hand she couldn’t help but want to avenge her by torturing the Prince and his mother. She gathered up a few men and went back to the flaming castle to find her commander. She decided against telling her that Clarke had awoken from her forced slumber, and lied that she got wounded helping rounding up injured soldiers. She knew that the Commander would question what had taken her so long, but she hoped that she would have the Azgeda scum captured by now.

Lexa

The Palace had completely burned down, and there was no sign of the Queen or the Prince. She had her warriors guarding every inch of the perimeter surrounding the Palace. If they didn’t escape somehow they were surely burned alive in the fire. As the minutes turned into hours, all those loyal to Azgeda were rounded up to be questioned by the Commander. Those remaining Azgeda that helped the coalition had all sworn fealty to the Commander sealed through a blood oath while they all waited for the fire to die down. Where the fuck was Anya? Lexa expected her general to be back by now.

“Commander, it seems all the wounded are finally back at camp, sorry that it took me so long I got an injury while trying to bring in some of the wounded. Any news on the Queen and Prince?” Anya asked striding up beside the Commander of the 12 clans. “Anya, so kind of you to finally grace us with your presence, you made it just in time to help clear all the debris from the castle,” the Commander stated flatly. Anya got to work organizing groups of men and women to start to remove the charred debris. The commander gathered the new loyalist to build a pyre for their dead, and found a few other generals to gather her troops and to do the same. The fight was finally over and all they had left to do was find the dethroned rulers of the Ice Nation, bring them to justice, and hold a funeral pyre for all the souls that were lost today fighting for the freedom of their people.

The Commander found Marcus Kane dragging some of the dead Skykru to a section that was designated for their funeral pyre. Among the dead, Lexa recognized a few who trained with Anya and Indra to prepare for the battle. One a boy named Finn who’s girlfriend was assumed to be captured by Azgeda, and another that she recognized as being Clarke’s former best friend Wells. “I am sorry that you have lost some of your people, Marcus, before they could truly enjoy life on the ground. Just know that you have stopped a tyrant and helped save many people from suffering in the future, their sacrifice shall not be forgotten. Please record their names. They will forever be part of our history,” said the Commander. “We have all lost people we loved Commander, every clan has suffered great losses, and no one life holds more value than the other. We fought with you because we want to live in a peaceful world and grow and prosper on this earth. Thank you for allowing us into the coalition, and giving us a chance to train and fight alongside you. It was an honour,” finished Kane. They nodded to each other and the Commander relayed the same message to the leaders of all the other clans with plans to light the pyres tomorrow evening.

When Lexa returned back to Anya and the remainder of the palace they were already into the basement. “Anya, report,” the Commander ordered. “It appears there is a tunnel leading out of the basement of the palace. I have already instructed Indra and a group of 20 of the most capable warriors to follow their trail and send one of the scouts to report back. They might not get very far this evening and I suggest we send out another party in the morning when it will be easier to track them. There were none among the shared wreckage it appears all inside have fled. I also know how the fire started Commander,” Anya reported. “Great work Anya, wait for me here.” “Today we have fought an epic battle which will be the start of our lives without fear. Everyone, report to your generals, and split into groups, some resting, others on watch for an incoming attack, and the others gather the dead so we may put their souls to rest. We will reconvene tomorrow at noon, you all fought well. Be proud of what we have accomplished here today, it will go down in history.” Lexa finished her powerful speech and moved back to find Anya.

They rode together back to the encampment at a slow pace enjoying the friendship they had between them both, and the bottle of liquor that Clarke told Anya to bring for Lexa to enjoy. Anya described in detail the beautiful girl she found in the stables leaving out the fact that she was the one who had stabbed Anya. She told Lexa how she escaped from the Palace and how she was the one who started the fire and Lexa could see how in awe she was of this Sky Girl. Lexa laughed at her friend and shook her head as she hasn’t seen Anya interested in someone other than just another body to stick her dick in. By the time they returned back, Lexa had nearly finished the bottle that Anya had brought with her, scarcely sharing, and teasing her general about the Sky Girl named Raven, who wanted her to do something called taking a picture. Lexa decided she must ask Clarke about it when she returned. She just prayed she would still be asleep, and they would just wake up together in the morning and she would explain why she did what she did. Upon their return they headed to the healers hut so Lexa could get a few injuries stitched up. She could have waited until morning to get Clarke to do it but she was just to curious to see what the girl Anya was gushing over looked like. 

When they entered Abby took notice, and sat Lexa down on a bed next to who she assumed was Raven because Anya couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. Lexa took notice of how Anya looked torn between reaching out and holding the girl’s hand or not. Instead she pulled up a chair near the foot of Ravens bed and folded her arms down on the bed and rested her head. She was passed out by the time that Abby had started to stitch her wound after cleaning it. Lexa could sense there was some tension coming off of Abby and that something was troubling the woman. “Abby, speak true- what is wrong?” Lexa asked. Laying in this damn bed was making her more tired by the second. Abby finished the last of her stitches before giving her reply, knowing how Lexa would respond, “Clarke woke up.” That was all Abby had to say before Lexa ran out of the hut tripping over her own feet twice, trying to make it to her tent before she passed out. What is going on with me she thought, I didn’t lose that much blood, I haven’t drunk more than I usually do after battle, the answer hit her like a ton of bricks upon entering her tent. Her vision was starting to blur and she was slowly losing her battle with consciousness as she stumbled over to the bed she shared with Clarke. She noticed a note on top of her pillow, and before she could even attempt to read it she was out like a light. 

 

yu gonplei ste odon gona, ste yuj. = your fight is over warrior, stay strong.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of part 1. I have just finished part 2 and I have to edit it still, but once that is done I will be posting it.

Chapter 16

Clarke

So many thoughts were racing through Clarke’s head as she rushed between patients. How could Lexa betray her like that? She lied, and broke a promise to her. How was she supposed to be with someone who kept her in the dark and put her on a shelf, afraid she would break- yet alone rule civilization with that person? It seemed to Clarke that Lexa had no respect for her and no trust in her. That was not the kind of relationship that Clarke wanted to be in. Clarke had lost count of the number of wounded she had helped. Running back and forth to restock her med bag full of supplies, she must have assisted at least 100 warriors with wounds ranging from cuts needing stitches to missing limbs she needed to cauterize right away. The last of the warriors that were trickling in all had burns on their bodies requiring salves. They informed her that the battle was now over and that they were just searching for the Queen and Prince in the wreckage she knew that Raven had caused.

She only ran into her mother a handful of times during the remainder of the evening and she did her best to try to ignore the fact that she had helped Lexa betray her. She knew she was needed to help out with the wounded, and she wanted to be there to help them all. She also knew she needed to help herself as well. She knew she needed space from her lover and her mother in order to get to a point she could be around them without actively hating them. She looked around, taking in the wounded, noticing that all the most serious cases have been taken care of. The healers were going between patients and reassessing their injuries. It was now or never, she thought.

With all the courage she could muster she willed herself to the food storage and snuck in past a sleeping guard. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she grabbed enough provisions to sustain her for a few weeks. As she tried to sneak out the guard who was seemingly asleep jumped up and pointed his spear at her. “What are you doing here Skai prisa?” he asked. Trying to think of an excuse as quick as possible she spit out the only thing that she could think of. “Anya is going into rut, and the Commander wanted supplies brought straight away to her tent. I am just following the Commander’s orders,” she replied. She prayed that this guard wasn’t Trikru and didn’t train under Anya or Indra or else he would know that she was lying. “My apologies Skai prisa, if I would have known I would have prepared supplies for you,” he responded and bowed to her. “As you were, Gona, just don’t tell anyone, and I won’t report you to your superiors that you were asleep on the job,” Clarke replied with confidence. She knew he would be to ashamed if anyone found out he was sleeping whilst protecting the food supply.

She made her way back to the tent that she would no longer be sharing with Lexa and packed up some of her things. She knew she would need to pass the time so she grabbed her notebook so that she could sketch in it, during her journey of self discovery. She grabbed some throwing knives so she could practice, she needed to prove that she could defend herself and take care of herself. She didn’t want to be on the sidelines of another war if there was one. She wanted to be at the forefront leading her people and proving her strength and worth to be the Commander’s mate. That is if she even wanted to be that anymore. 

She knew that Trikru and some other clans in the coalition viewed a bond as unbreakable, but she also was aware of the fact that in other clans Alphas could be bonded to more than one person. Shouldn’t that be the same for Omegas, she wondered? She was also curious as to the fact that she wasn’t genetically quite the same as the grounders and if that would play a part in being bonded with one. She hasn’t been able to sense her mate or smell her like Lexa has been able to do with her. Maybe it was simply because they were recently bonded and she had yet to be on the ground long enough to form a proper bond with her partner. Whatever the reason, she hoped that Lexa could feel the pain of being left with no idea how her mate was faring.

Clarke knew what she was doing was a childish sort of revenge but she needed to prove her point to Lexa, and she didn’t think using her words would have quite the same effect on a stone cold Commander, who has be desensitized to emotions. She went around grabbing her daggers, and placing them on the holsters on her thighs. She finally placed the sword Lexa had crafted for her on her back. It was time for her to spell out her peace, and pour out her thoughts onto paper. Clarke took her sketchbook back out and took out the sketch she made of Lexa in the glowing forest by the waterfall. It was one of her favourites, so she turned it over and began to write her goodbyes

Commander,

It has come to my attention that you have no trust in the one that you call your mate. What you did was completely unacceptable and if the roles were reversed I would never have done that to you. When we bonded I expected you to treat me as an equal, not some china doll that could break at a moment’s notice. I can’t stick around here to just be at your beck and call. I need to prove my worth. I need to prove to myself and to you that I am strong enough to be able to take care of myself. Since landing on the ground, I have been steered and guided, and now mislead by you. I need to figure out myself on my own, and see if I can come to terms with the fact that you betrayed me.

We would have been stronger together, now we will both be weaker apart,

Clarke

Clarke left the note on Lexa’s pillow along with the pendant she was given upon accepting the terms of being an ambassador for her people. It was already dark out and she needed to make her move soon. She snuck out of the tent with all of her belongings she placed them behind the make-shift stable out of sight, and went to grab 2 mugs of ale. Upon her return to the stable she gave the mugs of ale to the guards on duty and embraced them in conversation while she waited for the sleeping tonic to kick in. It only took about 30 minutes and they were both fast asleep. Clarke saddled her horse, and grabbed her belongings. She made sure to pack a bedroll and some extra furs that were in the stable as she made her quick escape.

The one positive side of Lexa drugging her was that she was still wide awake having slept through most of the day, which would give her the head start she needed to get away from the one who betrayed her. With Lexa and Anya both passed out, soon enough they wouldn’t realize that she had left, and with her mom running off of her feet all day she was most likely not to leave the healers hut for the next few days. She tended to do the same thing on the Ark when there was a major incident. Clarke was happy she snagged a map off the council table. She knew they were in Azgeda, and that she needed to stay away from Trikru and Polis if she didn’t want to be recognized. She needed to find a place far enough away from here where she could learn how to survive on her own, and also something to help disguise her identity. Not many grounders walked around with blonde hair and blue eyes and had only basic knowledge of trigedasleng. 

With a quick look at the map with the flashlight she grabbed she decided to head into the direction of Shallow Valley. She had heard about it during talks between the leaders of the clans and it seems their views are much the same as trikru where all are equal members in society, and that they tended to keep to themselves, which would make it the perfect place for her to blend in as a traveller between clans on her mission to find herself. She was going to have a lot to learn, but motivation was on her side. It was time for Clarke to become someone that she was meant to be, not one that she was told she was going to be.


End file.
